


Omnia Vincit Amor

by AliNasweter



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: BAMF Frigga (Marvel), Brotherly Love, Family, Family Drama, Fights, Gen, How to Become a Queen in a Week, Humor, Loki (Marvel) is Not Amused, Love Potion/Spell, Magic School, Pre-Thor (2011), Spells & Enchantments
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-09-17 19:17:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16980264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliNasweter/pseuds/AliNasweter
Summary: Minisérie z dob dávných před prvním filmem Thor, ve které se stane něco příšerného. Thor se chce ženit. Jenže to nedává smysl, proč tak najednou a proč zrovna s ní?Loki se ještě nestydí schovat se za matčinu sukni, Thor není ve své kůži, Odin si nad celým tím fiaskem bez výčitek myje ruce a Frigga si vyhrnuje pomyslné rukávy. Pod její střechou bude pořádek.Pre-Thor (2011)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tohle je jen taková malá odbočka od mé větší série - Velvyslance. Na toho jsem nezapomněla, i když aktualizován nebyl už delší dobu.
> 
> Název je latinsky - v překladu "Nade vším zvítězí láska". Je to tak sladké, že jsem to nemohla napsat česky.

„Ty ses musel zbláznit… ty se přece nechceš… nemůžeš… Thore. Popiš mi, co všechno se stalo od včerejší hostiny. Detailně až do této minuty.“

Nic.

„Cos pil? A jedl? Nepocítil jsi v průběhu večera lehkou nevolnost, která neměla pro změnu co dělat s nadmírou alkoholu?“

Ticho.

„Víš, kdo jsem? Víš, kdo jsi ty?“

Trapné ticho.

„Jak se jmenuju! Okamžitě mi to řekni, nepřemýšlej!“ Opět nic.

Teď už s ním třásl, a ještě k tomu řval. Pravda, Loki nebyl příliš rád, když se korunní princ opil na oslavě natolik, že s ním ani ráno poté nebyla řeč, ale když se ráno dozvěděl, že se Thor žení, říct, že byl nemile překvapen, by bylo holým nesmyslem.

Thor dál spokojeně slintal na prošívaný polštář. „Měl jsem to udělat už dávno. Je krásná,“ zabodl ukazováček do vzduchu a zaculil se, „je chytrá,“ vztyčil prostředníček, „je sebevědomá,“ přidal malíček, „a já ji miluju už dlouho,“ zakončil seznam a nechal ruku spadnout.

Loki, který byl stále zmaten z toho, že Thor vztyčil malíček místo palce, na něj jenom zíral.

„Je zlá,“ začal schválně palcem, „vypočítavá,“ přidal ukazováček, „ulhaná,“ zaváhal, „lstivá,“ hlas mu zakolísal, „a škodolibá,“ dodal, jen aby vzápětí zmlkl a povzdychl si. „Je to čarodějnice.“ Ani tohle se nepovedlo. Dobrá tedy. „Thore, _nemůžeš_ se _ženit_.“

Jeho bratr se posadil, ulpěl na něm zarudlýma očima.

„Ach,“ zhluboka se nadechl a vážně pokýval hlavou. Do očí mu spadl pramínek vlasů a on nakrčil nos. „Chápu, už to _dokonale_ chápu. Mám tě prokouknutého už dávno, bratře. Tvou výzvu přijímám.“

A tak se stalo, že stál Loki v pravé poledne v aréně, kam rozhodně nešel z vlastní vůle, v ruce meč, který si sám nevzal, na sobě brnění, do kterého nevěděl, jak se dostal, a před sebou bratra, který byl připraven ho zabít.

„Tys mě špatně pochopil,“ zavolal na Thora zkusmo, spíš ve snaze potlačit hysterický smích, který se mu dral z hrdla, než aby mu skutečně domluvil. „Nemám nic proti tomu, aby ses ženil… ale nemůžeš se oženit s  _ní_!“

„Pochopil jsem to tedy naprosto správně!“ zaburácel starší princ a zamával mečem. „Protože jsi mé krve, svoluji k užití stejných zbraní! Žádný blesk ti neublíží, stejně tak Mjolnir, pokud ty slíbíš, že se mne nepokusíš očarovat nebo zmást těmi svými-…“ odfrkl si a zamával prsty, „triky,“ vyprskl.

„Na očarování už je stejně pozdě,“ povzdychl si Loki, naprosto znechucen tím, že všem přihlížejícím tohle přijde jako neškodná kratochvíle. Snad trochu neobvyklá, protože se Loki málokdy uvolil k cvičnému souboji s vlastním bratrem, ale i tak to slibovalo zábavu, a nikdo tím pádem nevěnoval nesmyslům, které Thor vykřikoval, pražádnou pozornost. Opravdu nešťastná situace.

„Za lásku!“ zaječel hromovládce dramaticky a vrhl se kupředu.

Lokimu se zastavilo srdce. Z druhého konce arény to byla dobrá půlminuta, než se k němu protivník dostane, ale přesto mu třicet vteřin připadalo jako málo na to, aby dokázal adekvátně zareagovat. Adekvátně v tom smyslu, aby Thora neuřknul a zároveň se neznemožnil, popřípadě se nenechal zabít. Jenže dodržet tolik podmínek v tak krátkém časovém intervalu bylo téměř nemožné.

Zareagoval stejně jako vždycky. Uhnul ráně, uskočil do boku a nechal Thora neškodně dopadnout do písku o pár metrů dál. Thor měl na úhybné manévry svůj vlastní pohled – mnohdy raději schytal ránu a utrpěl zranění, kterému se mohl snadno vyhnout, jen aby nevypadal, že se protivníka zalekl. Loki ten problém neměl. Své kosti měl rád tak, jak byly, a sám sebe si vážil dost na to, aby jeho pýcha dokázala sklapnout podpatky a vzdálit se, když to skutečně potřeboval.

Thor se zlostně zachechtal a vyrazil znovu. „Tak ani za lásku nebojuješ jako chlap! Skoro si začínám myslet, že je tenhle souboj zbytečný!“

Loki naštěstí nebyl tak naivní, aby na to skočil, tudíž se dovedl vyhnout i tomu druhému útoku.

„Já tu ženskou nenávidím!“ zasyčel, nabral plnou hrst písku a hodil ji bratrovi do tváře. Splnilo to svůj účel. Mimo bučení z tribun mu to získalo trochu času. Povalil Thora na záda a obkročmo si na něj sedl, zápěstí mu přišpendlil k zemi. „Chci si jenom promluvit, skončeme tohle-…“ vyhekl, když jeho boky sevřely Thorovy nohy, pevné a silné jako želízka. Thor sebou smýkl do strany a Lokiho ze sebe účinně smetl. Ruce měl zase volné.

„Tak pojďme mluvit!“ zavrčel a skočil po Lokim ještě dřív, než se ten vyškrábal na nohy. Když se Thorova paže sevřela kolem Lokiho krku, měl toho mladší princ tak akorát dost – zakousl se. Nepočítalo se to jako kouzlo, když si maličkým zaklínadlem zpevnil zuby. Ucítil v ústech železnou chuť krve, Thor zařval jako raněná zvěř – i on poznal, že tohle nebylo obyčejné lidské kousnutí – a prudce ucukl.

Lokiho pověst sice nebyla valná, ale aby k sobě byl upřímný, spíš z ní měl užitek než škodu. Protože mu nebylo ani v nejmenším zatěžko vlastního bratra kopnout do míst, kam by se žádný muž kopat neměl, pokud si o to vysloveně neřekl. Z tribun se ozvalo šokované zalapání po dechu, tak sborové a procítěné, až to u Lokiho málem vyvolalo úsměv. Jenže na to nebyl čas; teď se musel dostat pryč, a hodně rychle.

Pozdě, informoval ho mozek hystericky, když byl hned v příští vteřině sražen k zemi. Následovala rána do čelisti, tak silná, až ho na okamžik omráčila. Byl rád, že si zuby nechal zpevněné, jinak už by je dávno vykašlával. Jenže to nestačilo – přilétla druhá rána, třetí, čtvrtá, pátá, všechny hrubé a neuváženě mířené, měly ublížit, měly ublížit až moc. Z arény se při první ráně ozvalo pár nadšených výkřiků, což se dalo pochopit, protože kdo kdy neviděl rád šikovně vykonanou pomstu za nakopnutí do těch nejcitlivějších míst? Druhá rána už takové nadšení nevyvolala. Třetí už vůbec ne. Při čtvrté zavládlo ticho a u páté se z řad ozval dokonce zděšený výkřik.

Loki ke svému vzteku zaznamenal, že mu slzí oči. Až když se začal dusit krví a nedokázal už ani zakňučet bolestí, byla mu věnována milost, avšak ne od toho, od koho přijít měla.

Thor stál najednou na nohou a zmítal sebou v pevném sevření jejich trenéra – _jeho_ trenéra, aby byl Loki upřímný. Lokiho někdo taktéž zvedal na nohy, poněkud prudčeji, než by princ uvítal či zvládal. Až když si uvědomil, že je to jeho otec, pokusil se z posledních sil o jakýsi vznešený postoj, snažil se alespoň trochu narovnat a oprášit se, ale hlava mu třeštěla a jemu se při pokusu o natáhnutí páteře zbortila poslední zábrana, která ho držela od úplného kolapsu. Svalil se přímo na krále.

***

„Ty ses snad úplně zbláznil!“ Celý palác se otřásal v základech. Strážní přede dveřmi rozpačitě šoupali nohama a sluha si hodně rychle rozmyslel, jestli do královniny komnaty vstoupit nebo se dát na útěk. „Chtěl jsi ho snad zabít? Co má tohle chování znamenat? Jak jsi mohl něco tak příšerného udělat, jak jsi mu mohl takhle ublížit, vědomě, před lidmi, ty, kdo ho má chránit jako starší bratr mladšího!“

Odin stál tiše v koutu místnosti a svou běsnící ženu zvědavě sledoval. Při podrobnějším zkoumání Thorova chování vyvodil šokující závěr: bylo mu to jedno. Stál tam jako na přehlídce a bez čehokoli, co by se dalo nazvat emocí, na svou matku zíral, pohled kalný a tupý, ale čelist pevně zaťatou. Snad se mezi nimi něco stalo? Možná se Loki dopustil křivdy na některém ze tří válečníků, nebo zase na Sif? Odin musel tehdy zasáhnout stejně jako dnes, když se Thor dozvěděl, že Loki z hrdé zlatovlasé válečnice udělal černovlásku. On sám tomu váhu nepřikládal, jelikož to byl zkrátka Loki, a bylo všeobecně známé, že se Sif nikdy dobře nevycházel. Konec konců ona svou averzi vůči mladšímu princi také netajila. Jenže Loki se přepočítal, kouzlo nešlo vzít zpět. Bylo to poprvé, co mu Thor vědomě ublížil. Ale i tehdy, v záchvatu spravedlivého hněvu, málem zešílel žalem, když si uvědomil, jak vážná Lokiho zranění byla.

Co se muselo stát tak hrozného, aby z něj málem vymlátil duši? Frigga se třásla, v očích slzy, stále vyděšená k smrti. Viděla krále vcházet do paláce s bezvládným tělem jejich mladšího v náruči, havraní vlasy plné písku a tvář bledou jako sníh. Vypadalo to hůř, než to ve skutečnosti bylo. Loki ztratil vědomí jenom na okamžik, teď už byl zase na nohou. Dokonce tak pevně na nohou, že se vypařil dřív, než si s ním Odin stačil promluvit.

„Vyzval jsem Lokiho na souboj, jelikož se vyjádřil, že stojí o ruku té samé dívky, co já,“ odvětil Thor nakonec. Královna se zalkla a Odin se zamračil. Opět Sif? To vypadá jako nějaký nevhodný vtip, který si vzal jeho starší syn příliš osobně. Loki uměl být dost neomalený, když chtěl, aby jed skrytých slov pronikl i k Thorovi. Stejně to nedávalo smysl, Thor se ještě nemohl ženit. A i kdyby, nebyl si vědom toho, že by snad po něčem takovém toužil.

„Tohle přece…“ vydechla rozrušená královna, zachytila se krbové římsy a zhluboka se nadechla. Odin k nim přišel blíž.

„Jdi,“ řekl přísně a sám přistoupil ke své ženě. Chtěl Thorovi věnovat na odchodu významný pohled, aby mu bylo jasno, že spolu zdaleka neskončili, ale to se bohužel nepovedlo. Thor bez dalšího ohlédnutí opustil místnost, strnulý a bezcitný. Odin vzal Friggu kolem ramen a přitáhl si ji do náruče.

***

Loki zvažoval, že začne plivat oheň. Byl nepříčetný. Zuřil. Měl neskutečný vztek. A bolela ho čelist, vytrvale pulzovala a v hlavě mu z toho hučelo. Nemohl ani zatnout zuby. Nebylo tady jiné možnosti, on prostě půjde a tu ženskou zabije. Vlastnoručně ji popraví na místě.

Byl tak rozpálený, že se ani neodvažoval teleportovat, aby ze samého vzteku neuvízl v časoprostoru, místo toho šel po svých. Celou cestu.

Vrazil do měšťanského domu, stejného jako dalších třiatřicet ve stejné řadě, stejně jako čtyřiatřicet v řadě naproti. Jen si při vstupu matně uvědomil vůni růží, když se najednou zarazil, tedy spíše zakopl sám o sebe; vztek ho přešel tak náhle a nečekaně, až mu to vzalo dech i rovnováhu.

Tady to máš, ozval se nějaký chytrák v jeho hlavě, generál po bitvě, to jeho rádoby moudré a všeznalé já. Byl by mu vrazil facku, kdyby mohl. Ale byla to pravda. Tohle měl za to všechno, čím si kvůli ní prošel. Orodoval za ni, očistil jméno jejího otce, aby mohla ke dvoru a on s ní mohl studovat, umožnit jí přístup ke knihám z královské knihovny. Vzal na sebe roli jejího mistra, společně vytvořili úzký kruh mágů, kteří měli pomoci při ochraně Asgardu a průzkumu okolních planet. Kdyby byl Odin jen o trochu více nakloněn magii, byl by s jeho pomocí založil Akademii, velkou školu, _mnohem_ větší, do které by mohli chodit i učenci z ostatních zemí, byla by pilířem, mostem mezi válečníky a vědci.

Pamatoval, jak se probouzel plný síly a naděje, učil zájemce i s tou nejnepatrnější kapkou kouzla v krvi, učil skupinky dětí a Amora stála po jeho boku, stejně hrdá na to, co dokázali. Tedy si to alespoň myslel, dokud mu nevrazila kudlu do zad. Tedy ne doslova, to by alespoň měl důvod ji nechat popravit, dokonce politický, tedy ten, který by mu nemohl upřít ani Odin.

„Ty máš tu drzost,“ procedil skrz zuby, když se konečně otřepal a vůně růží opadla. „Ty máš tu drzost tenhle ubohý _trik_ , tuhle _špinavost_ , použít na mě?“

„Viděla jsem z okna, jak se vztekáš,“ odvětila Amora klidně, potěšeně. „A nejsi snad o něco klidnější?“

Loki samozřejmě byl, ale už jen ten fakt ho znovu rozzuřil. Naježil se jako kocour. Kolem růžového oparu se obalila obrovská smaragdová pěst a zmáčkla. Vůně růží zmizela docela. Amora našpulila rty.

„Taky mi nic nedopřeješ,“ postěžovala si, „vždyť se jenom bavím. Čekala bych, že zrovna ty pro to budeš mít pochopení.“

„Ale jistě,“ usmál se Loki sladce. Dřív, než se čarodějka stačila rozzářit, ji zpražil pohledem. „Ale zašla jsi daleko. Nevadí mi chaos na předměstí, ale u dvora nemáš co dělat. Zavřela sis k němu dveře.“

„Ty teda umíš držet křivdu,“ povzdychla si blonďatá kráska. Stála na schodech a na prince shlížela skoro až pohrdavě. Učila se od těch nejlepších. „Nedělám nic, co bys někdy nevyzkoušel sám.“

„Zaútočila jsi na korunního prince, ty hloupá huso,“ zasyčel bůh lsti, v očích blesky.

„Zaútočila? Malé neškodné kouzlo! Je jen trochu zamilovaný,“ mávla Amora rukou. „Jsi tak dramatický.“

Najednou zmizelo zábradlí, o které se dosud ležérně opírala, a ona sletěla dolů. Dopadla přímo Lokimu k nohám. Pomalu se zvedla na nohy, nezraněná, ale její šaty byly pomačkané a hrdost pošramocená. Byla menší než on, nedovedla na něj při takových podmínkách shlížet.

„Neškodné kouzlo? Vymylas‘ mu mozek. Jakmile se to dozví Odin, nechá ti utnout hlavu.“

„Ale,“ uchechtla se. „A jsi tady, protože ti vadí, že vytváří zmatky někdo jiný než ty? Nebo protože žárlíš na pozornost, kterou mi teď Thor věnuje? Nebo snad,“ zamyslela se, prstem si podepřela bradu, „protože nevíš, jak to kouzlo zrušit, a kdyby se někdo dozvěděl, jak málo stačí k tomu, abych ovlivnila ikonu Asgardu, zničí tvoji malou školu a všechna spojenectví?“

Narazila do něj vlna bezmoci, na což málem reagoval stejně, jako když mu bylo pět. Oči ho začaly štípat, dech se mu zadrhával v hrdle. Hlas měl ale vycvičený; netřásl se, nekolísal, byl stejně chladný a netečný jako kdykoli jindy.

„Posloucháš mě vůbec? Nechají tě veřejně popravit, to je ti jedno?“

„Kdyby šlo jenom o tohle,“ řekla, zatímco si uhlazovala pomačkané šaty, „tak nehneš ani prstem. Snad bys všem ukázal, kdo je viníkem, _ukázal bys na mě_ a sám se na popravu přišel podívat. Jenže to není ten hlavní důvod, že ne,“ zavrněla.

Dobrá, nemělo cenu předstírat něco jiného.

„Pracovala jsi stejně tvrdě, stála jsi u zrodu jednoho z nejnepravděpodobnějších pout Asgardu. Dokázali jsme něco neuvěřitelného. Chceš to všechno zničit?“

„Tu tvou slavnou budoucnost?“ zeptala se znuděně, divže nezívla. „Rozmyslela jsem se. Nelíbí se mi to.

„Tobě se to nelíbí,“ zopakoval Loki dutě. Vztek ustoupil nevěřícnému úžasu.

„A co máš proti mému plánu? Vdát se za krále, jako čarodějka… lidé by se na nás hned dívali jinak, nemyslíš? Postarala bych se o naše žáky, pomohla bych ti,“ namítla.

„Nemiluješ ho, a on tebe taky ne,“ zavrčel, vzteklý, že ho donutila používat taková slova. Amora na něj vyvalila oči a rozesmála se, upřímně a zvonivě, a kdy jindy by se Loki pousmál, teď ji probodával pohledem.

„Tohle je tvůj argument? Loki, miláčku, královská manželství se nezakládají na lásce. Jsou to vhodná spojenectví, dvě figurky na šachovnici. Nemůžu uvěřit, že jsi to myslel vážně, tohle je to poslední, co bych si pomyslela, že od tebe uslyším,“ kroutila nevěřícně hlavou, už zase hrdě vzpřímená, neladný pád ze schodů zapomenut.

„Anebo na něj budeš den co den používat tohle stupidní dětinské kouzlo, dokud mu neuhnije mozek a tobě nepřipadne trůn? Možná bych ti měl připomenout, že coby mladší princ jsem stále na vyšší příčce než královna vdova, dobře si to rozmysli,“ pronesl temně, oči zamžené nenávistí a vztekem.

Amora se dramaticky popadla za hruď.

„Jak by mohl být politik výš než královna? Víš moc dobře, co tě čeká, až Thor dosedne na trůn. Půjdeš do toho jejich hábitu a zavalí tě tunou papírů. Budeš sedět zavřený v kanclu a mluvit jen, když tě někdo vyzve,“ zasyčela na něj, její předešlé pobavení v daleké minulosti. Začínala vytahovat drápky. „Nebudeš se moct věnovat ani naší akademii, ani průzkumům, ani nebudeš cestovat, budeš sedět v paláci a doufat, že když si půjdeš v noci lehnout, do rána Asgard nelehne popelem.“

„Poetické,“ ušklíbl se. „Tím, že se ujmu úřadu rádce, nepřijdu o titul prince, ty náno. Chceš se dohadovat o tom, jak funguje monarchie? Sotva jsi uměla číst, když jsem tě potkal!“

„Ano, já, plebejec, co sotva uměl číst, má jednoho prince před sebou a druhého prince za dveřmi, oba bezmála na kolenou! Jeden nemá tušení, jak zlomit ten maličký špinavý _trik_ a ten druhý mě jde požádat o ruku. Vřele doporučuji, abys odešel zadem, drahý. Thor jistě nebude rád, když tě spatří v mém domě. Navíc se ještě musím upravit.“ Švihla po něm růžovo fialovým bičem, před kterým se nestačil ubránit. Odplata za ponížení. Ze rtu mu tekla krev. To se mu hodilo. Věnoval jí zakrvavený úsměv, věděl, že v očích se mu zlomyslně zablesklo.

„Pokračuj, milá Amoro,“ zašeptal sladce, „budu stát v první řadě a sám se ujistím, že tvá hlava shoří na prach.“

Netrpělivé zabušení na dveře ho popohnalo a krapet mu zničilo dramatické proroctví. Thora teď opravdu vidět nechtěl. Utekl ze zadních dveří jako tajný milenec, po bradě mu tekla krev a v hrudi měl kleště, ruce se mu třásly vztekem a on v záchvatu dětinské zlosti rozdupal záhonek růží. Na dotčený pohled sousedky nereagoval. Když mu k jeho překvapení ukázala z okna palec nahoru, jenom se poťouchle rozesmál.

***

A protože byl smolař všech smolařů a Heimdall ho z celého srdce nenáviděl, čekal ho u jeho vlastních dveří samotný král. Zaklel si pod nos a nahodil zdvořilý úsměv, umělejší než noha jejich válečného poradce, starého Ulfrika. Odin si povzdychl.

„Číhám tady na vlastního syna jako na nějakého zloděje. Pověz mi, Loki, co se dnes odpoledne stalo?“ zeptal se klidně, v oku podezření. Lokiho píchlo u srdce, křivda a dotčenost a žárlivost, rty se mu zkřivily v hořkém úsměvu. Samozřejmě, _on_ skončí na ošetřovně s otřesem mozku a Thor s jeho krví na rukou (obrazně řečeno, přece jen si stihl zpevnit čelist), ale _on_ je podezírán z nekalosti. Copak to někdy bylo jinak?

„Můj bratr se mě snažil umlátit k smrti, nic nového, netřeba se zneklidňovat, otče.“

Zastavila ho tlapa na rameni. Když se na krále podíval jindy, viděl starce, slabého muže, zoufalého po vhodném nástupci, nedočkavého odpočinku. Ale kdykoli se s ním setkal tváří v tvář, celý se zmenšil a připadal si jako dítě. Nejspíš i Odinovi připomněl zvíře v kleci, protože ruku zase stáhl.

„Vyděsil jsi svou matku,“ řekl tiše, bez okolků proti Lokimu použil tu nejmocnější zbraň. „Plakala strachem, a potom bezmocí, když zjistila, že jsi zase pryč. Měl by sis s ní promluvit, vysvětlit jí, co se stalo a proč.“

_Tedy co jsem provedl, že jsem Thora zase vyprovokoval?_

Uklonil se jako vzorný princ. „Jistě, otče, to udělám,“ odvětil chladně, rezervovaně, sprostě lhal a pak se uctivě uklidil do svých komnat, aby si mohl v klidu lízat rány. Jestli Amoru vyděsil alespoň trochu, nejspíš už jsou s Thorem zasnoubeni. Měl tady pár možností, samozřejmě.

Sedl si ke stolu a jemně se přehraboval ve svitcích a papírech, úlomcích, minerálech a pár kvítcích, které už pátý měsíc odmítaly zvadnout.

První možnost byla, pokusit se Amoru odklidit tradičním způsobem. Jenže neměl záruku, že by se zrušilo kouzlo a Thor by nejspíš zešílel vztekem a žalem, nebo ji následoval do Valhally. Mohl si namlouvat, co chtěl, odmítal Thora vystavit takovému nebezpečí, i když měl momentálně chuť ho zaživa pohřbít. Slíbil si, že tuto možnost zcela nevyloučí a že až bude po všem, promění Thora v ježka jako kompenzaci za své problémy. Věděl, že se Thor ani nebude bránit, až se mu vrátí rozum a zjistí, že Lokiho divže při souboji nezabil, bude si na hlavu sypat popel a nechá ho dělat, co se mu zlíbí. To nebylo tak zábavné, jako když to nečekal, ale Loki nebyl nevděčný.

Druhá možnost – nechat Amoru, ať se za Thora vdá, zatímco on bude pátrat po tom, jak kouzlo zlomit. Může to trvat léta, každodenní působení kouzla může Thorovi nenávratně poškodit mozek a on opět nemá záruku, že skutečně přijde na to, co a jak na něj použila. Navíc nevěděl, jestli to může jen tak vyprchat, jak si vždycky myslel. Sice mluvil o špinavých tricích, neměl tušení, jak fungují. Tohle byla ta pomyslná kudla, kterou Amora uťala jejich přátelství a spojenectví; jednoho dne se sebrala, vešla do knihovny, naučila se veškerá zaklínadla, u kterých věděla, že je Loki neumí, a pak zničila všechny materiály. Byla teď jediná, kdo rozuměl sugestivní magii specializované na lásku, touhu a vášeň.

Třetí možnost byla směšně jednoduchá, ale potenciálně nebezpečná stejně jako obě předešlé: mohl se pokusit o vlastní sugestivní magii, nemusel se snažit její zaklínadlo zlomit, ale jednoduše ho překrýt druhým, opačným. Což Thora opět mohlo usmažit zaživa, protože ta kouzla co? Protože je neuměl.

Čtvrtá možnost byla zasunutá daleko v koutku mysli. Říct o tom otci, matce, rádcům i dvornímu mágovi, vyvolat všeobecnou paniku a pak se slzami v očích sledovat, jak je král pod tlakem vyděšených civilistů nucen srovnat akademii - jeho maličkou školu magie, jeho radost - se zemí. Jeho studenti se vrátí zpět k podřadným pracím a on bude mít celou knihovnu pro sebe, zahořklý a znechucený. On _chtěl_ mít _své_ žáky. Chtěl, aby se s ním podíleli na obraně paláce i celé země, chtěl pomoct s výrobou zbrojí a zbraní, ochránit vojáky a minimalizovat smrt v asgardských řadách. Chtěl být _někdo_ , chtěl být _jejich_ někdo.

Bylo to z jistého hlediska až nechutně nesobecké a nikdo si toho nevážil. Matka na něj byla pyšná, ano, ale byla to jeho matka, ona přece _musela_ být pyšná, to se nepočítá. A fakt, že mu otec dovolil celý tenhle projekt rozjet, taky považoval za souhlas, snad i hrdost. Mágové se během pár let stali součástí společnosti, nedívalo se na ně skrz prsty, byli užiteční a i přes menší triky a nehody si zachovali dobrou pověst. Nutno dodat, že o většinu špatné pověsti se postaral Loki sám, měl proto jakousi povinnost ji zase pozvednout. Posbíral potenciální žáky na ulici, do slova a do písmene, schopné učil a ty neschopné vyhodil. Jednoduché, účinné.

Amora, jedna z nejlepších, měla na vybudování školy stejně velký podíl, a podobně tak jeho vlastní stařičký učitel, který se původně bránil nápadu, že by se magie šířila dál než za hradby paláce. Lokiho nadšení bylo nakažlivé, sám starý mistr si potom liboval, jak uspokojivé je mít plnou třídu studentů, _plnou třídu_ nadaných žáků, a ne jen jedno drzé děcko, které ho po několika úvodních hodinách začalo opravovat. (Byla to slova vyřčená s nebývalou něhou a láskou. Přece jen měl to královské děcko rád, i když mu pilo krev.)

Zkrátka bylo všechno úchvatné, skvělé, na nejlepší cestě, dokud…

On ji _zabije_. První možnost je zkrátka ta nejlepší. Prostě ji zabije, špinavě a zákeřně. Ani ji nevyzve na souboj. Byla tady přece jen možnost, že by ho porazila tím svým zamilovaným kouzlem, a kdyby mu podlehl on, nejspíš by to nepřežil.

Při té myšlence se mu divoce roztlouklo srdce. Kvítka na stole zvadla jako na povel, zatímco on se křečovitě držel za hruď jako při infarktu. Vůbec mu nedošlo, že by to kouzlo mohla použít i na _něj_. Co když se mu nezvládne ubránit, když neví, jak funguje? Co když ho zachránil jenom ten fakt, že se nestane králem, ale rádcem? Dlaní si přejel po čele a tvářích, celý jenom hořel. A když pomyslel, jak těmi kouzílky opovrhoval, jak si je nechával až na konec, jak je považoval za méněcenná, nehodná jeho pozornosti.

A teď to jedno kouzílko může svrhnout vládu Asgardu. Nebo zničit jeho sen, budoucnost mágů na Asgardu, _úplně všechno_. Co má dělat? Co má dělat?!

Málem se zajíkl, když mu někdo zaklepal na dveře. Vrhl po nich nevraživý pohled, aby jim dal najevo svou nespokojenost, načež se třikrát zhluboka nadechl a co nejpevnějším hlasem řekl: „Dále.“

Vstoupila královna a s ní i jeho poslední naděje. Kdykoli někam vešla, vypadalo to pokaždé, jako by společně s ní vstoupily i sluneční paprsky, jakýsi smysl, něco zářivého a ryzího, co nikdy nedovedl dost dobře popsat. Ať už se připojila k němu v jeho ztemnělém pokoji nebo ke společné večeři, vždy to byla záchrana a vysvobození, od melancholických myšlenek nebo nepříjemného ticha v otcově přítomnosti.

„Já ti jednu vrazím,“ řekla, popravila jeho laskavé vzpomínky, a Loki na ni vyvalil oči. Vstoupila klidně a důstojně, ale jakmile se za ní zavřely dveře a strážci na chodbách na ni neviděli, celá se roztřásla. „Jak si to představuješ, nechat se donést na ošetřovnu v bezvědomí a pak utéct, aniž by ti to někdo dovolil?!“ Vrhla se k němu a popadla mu tvář do dlaní, začala si ho prohlížet ze všech stran.

„To jsem měl přijít sám?“ vyhrkl popleteně, stále zmaten tím náhlým útokem. Pevné sevření čelisti vystřídalo lehké plácnutí po hlavě. Cítil, jak mu ten pohlavek stěží rozcuchal vlasy.

„Chci vysvětlení a chci ho hned,“ uslyšel. Představoval si, že kdyby se podíval z okna, nejspíš by se na ta slova dramaticky zatáhlo. To sice uměl jenom Thor, ale taková skutečná bouře nebyla nic proti této. „Dívej se mi do očí a mluv.“

Dokonce zvažoval, že k ní vzhlédne se zaslzenýma očima, ale nějak mu to v tom stresu nešlo. Sám sobě připomněl žábu, která si dosud klidně žila pod kamenem, a teď ten kámen někdo odvalil a na ni zíraly jakési dvounohé stvůry, připravené jí připravit bolestivou smrt klackem. Královna s ním zatřásla, stále až směšně jemně, ale o nic méně naléhavě, a sice by raději zemřel, než aby ho tak kdokoli jiný viděl, ale tady nebylo zbytí – zlomil se.

„Já nevím, co si mám počít,“ přiznal se a podíval se matce do očí, její ruce stále na jeho ramenou. „Asgard – totiž naše… má škola je v nebezpečí, Thor se chce ženit – zabiju Amoru,“ shrnul to. Frigga si povzdychla, spustila ruce a šla si sednout ke stolu, u kterého málokdo dokázal říct, že se o stůl vůbec jedná. Prstem se dotkla zvadlých květin a ty znovu obživly.

„Dost jsi toho přeskočil, nemáš ten pocit?“ namítla dobromyslně. Loki se nad tím zamyslel. Načež všechno vyklopil.

„Co mám dělat?“ kníkl nakonec. Frigga se zamyslela.

„Zatím ještě nic,“ pravila důstojně. „Věř mi, ještě není správný čas. Thor se bude muset podvolit rozhodnutí svého otce, ať už je pod zaklínadlem nebo ne. Promluvíme si později.“

„Mami,“ vyhrkl najednou, vyskočil na nohy a vrhl se k ní. „Ne! Nejdeš to říct otci, že ne? Prosím, nedělej to, já o školu nechci přijít, nechci, aby…“ Překvapeně na něj pohlédla. Naposledy jí takhle řekl, když ještě blábolil nesmysly a smál se každé prkotině, zakopával o vlastní nohy a byl miláčkem celého paláce. Pak už rostl, vytahoval se, oblékal se do tmavšího a měl pocit, že si to žádá vážnost. Už dlouho jej neviděla tak zničeného, v očích měl tentokrát nefalšované slzy a ona ho znovu pohladila po tváři.

„Samozřejmě, že ne. Zůstane to mezi námi,“ slíbila.

V jejích očích byl pořád dítě, a ona byla matka. Amora nevěděla, do čeho se dostala. Vyšla z komnaty zpátky na chodbu a zamířila do hlavní síně za manželem.

Jestli jí jde skutečně o trůn, dostane ho se vším všudy, pomyslela si. Kdyby mohla, vyhrnula by si rukávy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki se prozatím stáhl ze scény, Odin sice hraje, že by rád chápal, ale nesnaží se zdaleka tolik, kolik by měl, Thor je nadále zamilovaný a šťastně zasnoubený - za týden se bude slavit svatba! Frigga začíná tahat za nitky a Amora vidí, že královnou přes noc se stát nedá.

Mírně se uklonila, když před ni předstoupil její poblázněný syn a vysekl ukázkovou poklonu. Odin nadzvedl obočí a po chvilce, kterou Thor využil k tomu, aby se významně podíval na všechny přihlížející, poslal své rádce pryč ze sálu. Začínal mít opravdu špatný pocit. Pravda, masakr v aréně sice už tak nebyl normou, ale Thor měl vždy pocit, že je nějaká úklona a formální žádost o audienci u krále pod jeho úroveň. Aby mu nekřivdil, nikdy to po svých synech nevyžadoval, jelikož to bylo prostě směšné a Frigga se mu pak v soukromí vysmívala, ale fakt, že k němu napřed přicupital poněkud zmatený poslíček a oznámil, že si s ním princ Thor přeje mluvit, s ním zkrátka otřásl ještě víc než pohled na zmrzačeného Lokiho.

Podezíravě mrkl na svou manželku. Seděla na svém místě rovně, na tváři zdvořilý úsměv a v očích ani minimální překvapení. Buď ji už nemohlo nic zaskočit, nebo byla lepší herečka, než si dosud myslel. Protože pokud si dobře všiml, tak sebou ani nehnula, když těsně za Thorem vstoupila do korunního sálu i Amora, Lokiho učednice.

Zamračil se. Vlastně tenhle výjev podpořil Thorovu dřívější obhajobu; totiž že se s Lokim zamilovali do té samé dívky. Nemohl tu možnost vyloučit, a přesto mu přišla k smíchu. Pokud věděl, Lokiho vztah s Amorou nikdy nepřekročil hranice toho striktně profesionálního, a jestli si dobře pamatoval, Thor o ní sotva věděl. Ovšem nemohl být všude, a ač si to nerad přiznával, pod jeho střechou se mohlo dít cokoli a jeho povědomí o tomto _cokoli_ nebylo tolik podmínkou, jako spíše nechtěnou překážkou.

„Otče,“ pozdravil Thor vzorně, „matko,“ počkal na její přikývnutí, „přivedl jsem dnes po svém boku Amoru,“ hlas mu zněžněl a pohled zjihl, „mou nastávající. Od tohoto slavného dne jsme zasnoubeni.“

Odin stěží odolal nutkání se znovu podívat na svou ženu a němě ji požádat o pomoc. Byla vedle něj tak klidná, až to bylo k zlosti. Jediné štěstí bylo, že v sále již nebyl nikdo jiný přítomen, a co se názoru Amory týkalo, nemohl mu být ukradenější. Tohle otevřené pohrdání názorem Všeotce nepotřebuje více očí.

„Pokud vím, povinnost ti nakazuje se o takovém rozhodnutí nejprve poradit se svými královskými rodiči,“ pravil obezřetně, poněkud znejistěn vzdorem, na který u Thora nebyl zvyklý. Jistě, byl to tvrdohlavý mezek, bojechtivý a zbrklý, ale názor otce pro něj byl zákonem, který ctil. Mohl nesouhlasit, mohl se hádat a rozčilovat, ale to bylo tak vše. Nehledal kličky ani nepřemlouval, nepodváděl ani nekamufloval, nevyjednával ani se nevymlouval, zkrátka se v případě střetu zájmů nikdy nechoval jako Loki.

Cítil se zrazen vlastní ženou. Ticho se táhlo dál. Jeho poznámka byla jasným odmítnutím, kde byla nějaká reakce? Thor nevypadal, že by ho slyšel, nebo mu rozuměl. Amora se měkce usmívala, ale nenápadně pošilhávala po královně, a on se tak moc chtěl otočit–

Odkašlal si.

„Tvůj sňatek s Amorou, dcerou Sigfreda, je nemožný,“ začal tedy jinak. „Jsi stále příliš mlád na to, aby ses ujal královských povinností, a jsem si jistý, že i tvá matka,“ konečně měl důvod se na ni podívat, ale nepomohlo mu to ani minimálně, „bude souhlasit, když řeknu, že jsi příliš mlád i pro svazek manželský. Tvá studia zdaleka neskončila, tvá příprava je velmi intenzivní.“

Sám cítil, že v jeho odmítnutí zaznívá tón jakési _obhajoby_ , se kterou by se u kohokoli jiného neobtěžoval. Ale tohle nebyla situace, která si žádala kompromisu z jeho strany. Jeho vlastní syn mu tady všem na očích (když počítal svou manželku a tu malou protivnou čarodějku) vzdoroval způsobem, který byl zkrátka neodpustitelný.

„Tedy slovo prince mám vzít zpět?“ zaburácel Thor. Neadekvátní reakce, kdyby se někdo ptal Odina. Ale jeho se tady přece nikdo na nic neptal, byl jenom král a Všeotec k tomu. „Co tomu řekne lid, který se již tak těší z nastávajícího svazku!“ pokračoval hromovládce pateticky, pravici přitisknutou k hrudi.

Najednou Odin ucítil lehký dotek na hřbetu ruky, díky kterému si uvědomil, jak zatíná prsty do trůnu. Chystal se vstát a provést něco nekrálovského, ale to se mu málokdy povedlo, když vedle něj seděla jeho žena. Frigga se na něj povzbudivě usmála, ale v očích měla chlad a mráz. Pochopil. Pokynul jí hlavou a ona se usmívala dál, hlavu pomalu otočila k mladé čarodějce po boku jejich prvorozeného.

„Žádné slovo není třeba brát zpět, synu,“ prohlásila vzletně, „jen prosím k vůli svých rodičů posečkej s obřadem vhodnější příležitosti. Víš, že je Asgard uprostřed delikátního vyjednávání s Ljósálfheimem, nebylo by vhodné jim takto dávat najevo, že s nimi a s jejich situací nesoucítíme.“

Thor se zmateně mračil; o žádné situaci nevěděl, o vyjednávání taky ne.

Loki by jim na to bezpochyby neskočil, on konec konců věděl i o tom, o čem vědět neměl, aspoň pokud se to týkalo politiky. Jindy by Odina zklamalo, že Thor jim tak bezmezně věří, zvlášť když se jedná o tak laciný výmysl. Tentokrát to bral jako požehnání.

„Jen týden, synu, o více nežádáme,“ dodala Frigga, když viděla, jak se Thor vzpurně nadechuje. Amora viděla, že začínají být příliš nápadní, a zlehka se prince dotkla.

„Týden je tak akorát, můj drahý,“ zašeptala. Byla pravda, že kouzlo teď bylo příliš nepředvídatelné i pro ni samotnou, nevěděla, jak daleko by byl Thor schopen zajít, a vážně nechtěla mít na svědomí masakr v korunovační síni.

„Ano?“ rozzářil se Thor. „Dobrá, mí královští rodiče! Děkuji!“

„Myslel jsem, že pubertu už mají oba za sebou,“ poznamenal král poněkud rozpačitě, když se za šťastnou dvojicí zavřely dveře. „Nechápej mě špatně, má drahá, jsem rád, že ses ujala slova, ale rád bych, abys mě obeznámila s tím, co se stalo a proč sis myslela, že je lest vhodná odpověď na tak nesmyslný požadavek.“

Ticho.

Frigga se usmála, mrkla na něj, on se zamračil, a dřív, než se k ní stihl docela otočit, její iluze se rozplynula. Byl by radši, kdyby měl sedět u delikátního vyjednávání s národem přecitlivělých elfů.

***

Svého budoucího chotě se Amora musela zbavit bezmála násilím. Trvala na tom, že se musí převléknout, musí si promluvit se svým otcem (který byl sice ve vyhnanství, ale Thor byl tak mimo, že mu to nedošlo), potřebuje trochu soukromí, a není třeba na mě čekat přede dveřmi koupelny, můj drahý, pusť mou dlaň, prosím, ano, jsem si jistá, že ty tři schody ke svým dveřím vyjdu sama, ano, zvládnu…

Práskla dveřmi a svezla se po nich na zem.

Takhle se přece nebude dát žít. Musí rychle něco podniknout, než z toho zešílí. Vrhla se ke své knihovně a panicky se v ní začala přehrabovat. Pak si vzpomněla, že všechny svitky spálila, když si je vryla do paměti. Tak si místo toho sedla doprostřed svého obýváku, uklizeného a plného růží, ať už živých nebo těch na tapetách, a začala se stejně hystericky přehrabovat ve svých vzpomínkách.

Málem si vyškubala všechny vlasy. Za okny temněla obloha a společně s ní i její naděje. Co si počne? Co si počne?!

Zaklepání na dveře nikdy nebylo hlasitější.

Vyskočila, luskla prsty – její šaty změnily barvu, vzor i střih, mrkla na sebe do zrcadla a pohlazením pěšinky si změnila složitý účes na ještě složitější. Pak přicupitala ke dveřím a nasadila úsměv. Ten na jejích rtech zmrzl hned, jakmile jí do domu vstoupila samotná královna.

„Má paní,“ vyhrkla, její hlas přeskočil celou oktávu.

Královna se rozhlédla, zdvořile tak své nedobrovolné hostitelce ponechala dostatek času, aby nasadila neupřímný úsměv a jistý hlas. Pak se k ní sama otočila, oči jí plály.

„Prosím, drahá Amoro, odpusť mi to nevychované vpadnutí,“ požádala ji pokorně. Čarodějce hořely tváře nervozitou a studem. „A stejně tak mi odpusť, že jsme s králem nekývli na váš sňatek, a to navzdory naší radosti. Problém je, že aby se žena mohla stát královnou,“ Amoru polilo horko a královna ze sebe shodila zlatavý plášť, „musí projít spoustou, neuvěřitelnou spoustou příprav a rituálů, které jsou sice k smíchu, ale nedá se je ignorovat. Je to tradice, musí si tím projít každá. Já měla výhodu, jelikož sama pocházím z královského rodu, tudíž jsem byla vyučována již od útlého mládí  geometrii a matematice, astrologii, politice, jazykům všech devíti říší, jejich historii a zvykům, pak hudbě a umění obecně, a největší důraz se klade na královskou etiketu. Rozuměj, má drahá, že jakmile staneš po boku krále, ulpí na tobě pohledy _všech_. Bývá to král, kdo má moc, ale královna, kdo má největší pozornost a sklízí největší část kritiky. Musí být dokonalá.“

„Ale má paní…“ hlesla Amora slabě.

„Proto ten týden,“ rozesmála se Frigga úlevně, „chtěla jsem ti dát trochu víc času, byl to jen takový tah, aby to pro tebe bylo alespoň trošičku jednodušší. Jistě už toho spoustu znáš, teď jen doladíš nějaké detaily, budeš mít spoustu lidí, kteří ti vypomohou. Můj druhý syn je velmi zdatný v politické oblasti, ten ti jistě pomůže, jak jen bude moci. A samozřejmě budeš mít mou podporu, povedu tě celým procesem, vše potřebné zajistím.“

Ticho.

„Nu,“ sáhla Frigga znovu po plášti a přehodila si ho přes ramena pohybem, který se spíš hodil k válečníkovi v aréně než ke křehké ženě. „Jen jsem ti to chtěla oznámit ještě dnes, aby ses mohla připravit na zítřek, začneme časně zrána. Pokud tedy souhlasíš, samozřejmě?“ otočila se k ní s tak upřímným zájmem a starostí, až se jí Amora málem vrhla k nohám a prosila o odpuštění.

Odolala, hrdě se narovnala, vystrčila bradu.

„Jistě, má paní. Souhlasím, a nemohu ani vyjádřit, jak vděčná jsem za vaši péči a laskavost.“ Uklonila se tak hluboce, že neměla šanci si všimnout královnina pobaveného úsměvu.

Když královna odešla, dokonalá a upravená a nádherná, a to _bez magie_ , rozplakala se Amora jako malé dítě. V hrudi pocítila osten závisti, k nim oběma, k oběma princům za to, že mají další věc, o kterou ona přišla. Ona, špinavá holka z ulice, jejíž otec byl zbaven svého titulu u královského dvora, a jejíž matka zemřela ve stejné špíně, ve které ona od té doby musela vyrůstat, teď pocítila bodavou nenávist, ukřivděný a spravedlivý vztek tam, kde dříve vládl obdiv k Lokiho sečtělosti a jeho způsobům.

Její čistá a vděčná láska k někomu, kdo ji vytáhl z ulice a ukázal jí, že se dá žít i jinak, mizela stejně rychle, jako se tehdy objevila. Dobrodinství, jak se to jevilo předtím, se teď zdálo být výsměchem. Proč ji vůbec stavěl na nohy, když ji chtěl zase shodit do svrabu? Nezasloužil si palác, nezasloužil si její obdiv a oddanost, nezasloužil si takovou matku.

_Ona_ v tomhle příběhu nebyla za tu zlou.

Usušila si slzy a seděla dál u krbu. Čekala do rána a sbírala síly.

Čím více se jí klížily oči, tím světlejší byla obloha. Jak čekala, hned při prvním ptačím pípnutí už měla u dveří hromadu služebníků. Sousedky vyhlížely z oken a jedna s druhou komunikovaly jen významnými pohledy. Amora mrkla a sousedce se zavřela okenice přímo do nosu.

Služebné si ji prohlížely kritickým okem; nevěděla, která z nich tak činí proto, aby zjistila její míry, která proto, aby věděla, jaké pohoštění je třeba připravit, a která proto, aby na ni jenom nepřejícně civěla.

Chtělo se jí brečet. Narovnala se a ušklíbla se, když jeden voják zakopl o její záhonek růží. Dopadl na kolena a začal se jí omlouvat. Úšklebek zmizel, žaludek se jí stáhl do malého provinilého uzlíčku.

„To je v pořádku, vstaň přece,“ cedila skrz zuby. „Vždyť se nic nestalo… tak vstaň!“ Voják se omlouval dál, tentokrát za to, že nevstal hned na první výzvu.

Tohle nezvládne. Tohle nejde.

Hned u branky na ni čekal Thor, který jejich masivním doprovodem nevypadal zbla zneklidněn, zatímco ona se co dvě vteřiny nervózně ohlížela. Korunní princ jí skládal poklony a služebné se hihňaly. Ona umírala. Jakmile opustila zahradu, všechny růže zvadly.

Sotva vstoupili do paláce, všichni se klaněli. Nikdy si nevšimla, že by se tak chovali v přítomnosti krále samotného, natož bezvýznamné snoubenky. Proč najednou takový povyk? Nestačilo by jen decentní položení pravice přes srdce, snad lehké sklonění hlavy a slušné uhnutí pohledem, jak se patří? Takhle se přece nedá chodit.

„Královna navrhla, abychom začali s etiketou, ta je u obřadu a následné oslavy nejvíce patrná,“ přiťapkal k ní jakýsi mužíček, u kterého se nemohla rozhodnout, jestli je mu pět set nebo pět tisíc. Energie měl za dva, hlas vysoký a vlasy mu vlály do všech směrů, ale občas si v nich povšimla jakési stříbřité nitky, a jeho prsty byly hrubé a oči moudré, i když se v nich podezřele blýskalo. „Totiž, všechno je samozřejmě důležité, ale,“ ohlédl se a prsty odmávl zbylé služebné, „na geometrii při hostině málokdy dojde řeč,“ uznal tiše. „Pár základních frází z každého jazyka se ovšem bude muset zvládnout taktéž, hostů je vždy požehnaně, a to ze všech říší. Ale pokud se budete držet po boku svého novomanžela, jako ostatně _musíte_ , budete v bezpečí, princ Thor je velmi nadaný, pokud jde o jazyky ostatních říší. Pamatuji si, že vždy exceloval, a to bez větší snahy. Dokonce ho to i bavilo,“ nostalgicky se na tu překvapivou vzpomínku usmál, „jelikož jeho bratr se musel učit mnohem více a ještě dodnes si plete některé názvy, třeba v botanice a hvězdosloví na tom byl a stále je velmi špatně,“ nespokojeně mlaskl a posadil vyjukanou čarodějku na židli do čela dlouhého stolu. „Z Midgardu naštěstí míváme hosty jen velmi zřídka, to by byl větší oříšek, jelikož celá jejich říše je rozdělena na takové množství různých národů… víte, oni mají asi sedm tisíc různých jazyků, to by se i Thor zapotil,“ rozesmál se, zatímco před Amoru skládal množství vidliček a nožů a podobných nástrojů, které kdyby Amora měla zařadit, tipla by si mučírnu. Poněkud znepokojena zůstala pohledem na kleštích. „Nemají se navzájem moc rádi a jde to znát,“ povzdychl si její učitel. „Takže na ty se zaměříme nejméně, ale asi… tak těch sedm nejpoužívanějších jazyků bychom mohli krátce probrat, jen kdyby se náhodou někdo ukázal. Většinu času je to někdo z anglicky mluvící země, to by bylo obrovské štěstí… a pokud nejsou, automaticky sklouznou do angličtiny, i kdyby úplně blbě,“ povídal dál a nebyl k utišení. „Doufám, že nemáte strach z koní, mimochodem,“ vyhrkl nakonec.

„Eh…“

„To by bylo mrzuté, protože se do sálu, respektive k paláci, musíte nějak dostat, podle tradice musíte jet celou cestu od Bifrostu hlavními ulicemi až k paláci. Tedy mělo se jezdit až od observatoře, ale potom, co tam málem zahučel celý kočár, se od toho nesmyslu ustoupilo. A sice _je_ to kočár, tudíž nejste tak docela v kontaktu se zvířaty, ale ne vždy je to příjemná cesta. Pak musíte projít celou ulicí k hlavnímu vstupu do paláce, kde ze začátku stojí jezdci – vidíte, a _koně_ , pak jsou tam pěšáci, strážní, poslíčci. Taky je třeba myslet na děti!“

Amora vyvalila oči. Rukama si přikryla ploché břicho.

„Je tam spousta dětí, vždycky. Ani královský zákaz nezmůže nic proti holčičkám, které se chtějí podívat, a nejlépe si i šáhnout, na svou novou princeznu. Jsou princeznami úplně posedlé, královny už je pak moc nenadchnou, takže žádný strach, nebude to mít dlouhého trvání… jen pár set let, než se vše usadí. To uběhne jako voda. Koně sice proti dětem většinou nic nemají, ale i velitel Ulfrik by se zhrozil, kdyby se na něj vrhla armáda pištících děcek,“ pokračoval monotónně a Amora musela kroutit hlavou, aby mu viděla do tváře a mohla posoudit, jestli mluví vážně. Nebylo jí to nic platné.

„Kdybyste měla v průběhu celé akce nějaké pochybnosti, tak vám pomůže princ Loki. Je jako jediný oprávněn k tomu, aby byl v dosahu a doslechu novomanželů. Král a královna jsou vždy dost daleko, ale svobodný princ bude po boku svého bratra. Bude blíž, než by měl, to se můžu _vsadit_ , jelikož Thor většinou taky potřebuje menší berličku, když se jedná o důležité ceremonie. Takže když budete mít dotazy, víte, na koho se obrátit. Loki si dal za úkol znát role úplně všech, takže se nedivte, pokud jeho znalosti povinností novomanželek a novopečených princezen přesáhnou hranice pouhé informovanosti. Stejně tak by srovnal do latě i pětiletou družičku nebo doprovodný personál.“

S každým dalším slovem před Amoru přistál nový příbor a jiná sklenice, jindy vysoká a úzká, někdy menší a zaoblená, tam jedna docela kulatá, na konci řady skleniček stála jedna malá, u které by si dala momentálně říct.

„Nějaké aperitivy a předkrmy snad nemusím vůbec vysvětlovat. A prosím vás, než na to zapomenu, zkuste se zdržet nějakých ‚ne, děkuji‘, to by mě asi museli vynést nohama napřed. Služebnictvo ví, co má nosit, a je jedno, jestli je vám zrovna na zvracení, neodmítejte vůbec nic. Jíst to samozřejmě nemusíte, ale neodmítat! Propána,“ zvolal rozhořčeně, uvězněn v nějaké dávné noční můře. „A jestli si chcete udělat laskavost, rovnou se rozhodněte, co vlastně jíte a nejíte, protože si pak budete muset pamatovat o to méně příborů. Nebudu vás učit pojídat humry, pokud nejíte humry, že ano. Ovšem z klasických masových, dezertních a rybích příborů se nevymluvíte, mladá dámo!“ pronesl opět tak dotčeně, jako by ho někdo osobně urazil. „Co já se naposlouchal výmluv! Já ryby nejím! A pak si vzala rybí příbor na kaviár, ženská! Lžičky taky nepodceňujte, je dost důležité, jestli použijete moučníkovou na ovocný salát nebo jestli na teplý nebo studený dezert… budu si ještě muset zjistit jídelníček…“ hluboce se zamyslel.

„A… taky konverzace při jídle… to je sice nešťastný zvyk, nicméně patří to do naší kultury. Ono je dost důležité, o čem tlacháte, víte. Pokud vím, vy se specializujete na jakousi sugestivní magii?“

Amora slabě přikývla.

„To není dobré téma. To je přímo otřesné téma,“ pokračoval mužíček, který se navzdory posedlosti etiketou stále nepředstavil. „Bylo by dobré zezačátku nechat ostatní nasadit laťku… tady bych opět doporučil mladšího prince, to je pravý politik… mluví, mluví, ale neřekne vám ani popel. Ovšem vaši pozornost udrží a ani vás za celou dobu neurazí, pokud mu o to v první řadě nejde, takže svůj úkol vždy splní. Kdysi takhle při zkoušení oblbl i mě! Na konci jsem nevěděl, čí jsem. No dovedete si to představit?“ utřel dojatou slzu.

Nedovedla si to představit.

„Ale pozor!“ vyskočil na ni najednou s dezertní vidličkou. „Nemluvit moc, nikdy nemluvit příliš! Najdete mi rozdíl mezi sklenicí na bílé víno a sklenicí na červené? O růžovém vínu, šampaňském či medovině se ještě bavit nebudeme. Ne že bych vám nedůvěřoval… tohle je na vodu, slečno. Je tady jenom jedna, která se žádné nepodobá, a ta je na vodu. A neshánějte se mi laskavě po miskách, jako ty elfky, jsou přímo posedlé miskami! Nevím, proč jim nestačí talíř, všechno by si nejradši sypaly z mističek na konečky prstů… víte, že když jim nabídnete pivo, je to, jako byste jim na veřejnosti vrazila facku a označila je za alkoholiky? Na mezinárodních hostinách padne nejvíc skutečných facek, o pomyslných nemluvě! A sice… sice nevypadáte, že bych vám to musel říkat, ale na hostinách bývá povoleno mrsknout s prázdnou sklenicí o zem, jen pokud už jsou všichni… jak bych to… _důležití_ pryč. Jako první odchází královna, to jistě víte, po ní se většinou zvednou ženy… u svatby je ta výjimka, že novomanželé zůstávají déle, i když jsem četl, že všude jinde je to právě naopak, dva vášniví novomanželé jsou tak nedočkaví, že se prakticky hned… ehm,“ rozkašlal se a podrbal se ve vlasech.

„Mno. Takže vy zůstanete trochu déle, a sice by se nemělo stát, že ve vaší přítomnosti budou lidé házet sklenicemi, může… může se to docela klidně stát, tak nebuďte překvapená. Některé národy to snáší obzvlášť špatně. Třeba taková Midgardská obsluha by vás na místě zlynčovala. Oni mají trochu jiné mravy, to už jsem říkal. Naše služebnictvo je sice dost různorodé, ale Midgarďané tady tuším nejsou… než by jednoho vycvičili, tak zestárne a umře. Jsou tak naštvaní, protože žijí strašně krátkou dobu, řekl bych. Ale spoustu jídla jsme pochytili od nich! Třeba grepy… to mě přivádí k tomuto noži a vidličce… ne, těmto… jsou dost viditelné, oba mají pilku, vidíte… tak ty jsou na grep. Ale to je docela nevhodný pokrm pro někoho, kdo by rád zůstal čistý. Ze stejného důvodu bych odsunul i tohle,“ popadl kleštičky a dvouzubou vidličku, a po menším zaváhání i oboustranný nůž a lžícovitou vidličku. „Ústřice a hlemýždi. Taky Midgardský pokrm. Někdy mají dobrý vkus… ale poslyšte, takový meloun, to je pohanství v té nejhorší formě. Někteří mu tady holdují, ale to je spíš vhodné na snídani, to u večeře těžko potkáte. A bohové ať chrání kuchaře, jestli ho na tom stole uvidím! Ten meloun. Ne kuchaře.“

Ztěžka si dosedl na nejbližší volnou židli.

„Literatura, má budoucí paní, literatura! Sice se vyžadují i militární taktické učebnice, ale vám postačí filozofie a umění, trocha historie a trocha jakýchsi… rádoby zábavných faktů, víte, na odlehčení situace… ovšem vytasit se s nimi ve vhodnou chvíli je _umění_ , nad kterým bychom mohli strávit příliš dlouhou dobu a na to my nemáme čas ani prostor. Navíc to absolutně vůbec nesouvisí s melouny na stole a vidličkou na grep, takže prosím vás, s těmi otázkami počkejte až na konec, jinak se nedostanu k hlavnímu tématu…“

Amora si povzdychla. Byla by zamáčkla slzu, kdyby neměla plné ruce příborů.

„Axis Mundi!“ vyskočil její pomatený mistr na nohy a znovu se rozcupital okolo stolu. „Yggdrasil a devět světů, u těch by bylo dobré začít, prameny, kudy vedou a kdo je hlídá, prostě základ základů. Začal bych…“


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cosi se nám začíná rýsovat - snad rovnou důvod celé téhle frašky? Amora vykládá karty na stůl, Frigga vidí, že bitvu sice vyhrála, ale problém nevyřešila, Loki se opět objevuje na scéně a Thor je stále mimo. Obě čarodějky musí spojit síly při hledání co možná nejméně drastického řešení.

Po čtyřech dnech historie, geografie, ekonomiky (tu jí raději tajili nejdéle), etikety, filozofie, rétoriky a jiných věd, které Amora z trucu zapomněla ještě dřív, než jí někdo vysvětlil, co vlastně obnáší, se nastávající královna svalila do koutu svého nového pokojíčku, krásné a nadýchané komnaty s výhledem do zahrady. Ani už nepadala do postele, jelikož ta byla jako obláček a její zoufalství v tom měkkém žuchnutí dostatečně nevyniklo. Tohle zadunění v rohu pokoje jí přineslo přece jen o něco větší uspokojení.

Ragnar (ve skutečnosti Ronald), její hyperaktivní učitel, ji hodně často odkazoval na Lokiho, k čemuž se ona neodvažovala vyjadřovat. Loki jí tak maximálně podkopne nohu a snad se ji veřejně pokusí zabít, nebude jí pomáhat se dostat skrz obřad… obřad, který…

Zvedl se jí žaludek.

Nechtěla, bože, nechtěla… nic z tohohle se nemělo stát.

Dá se to přece všechno ještě zastavit. Hrdost musí jít v některých oblastech života stranou. Loki ji taky hodil za hlavu, když na Amoru poslal svou vlastní matku. Sketa. Nehodlala se mu přiznat ke svému pochybení, ke své neznalosti, ke své zoufalosti. Jen pro ten jeho bezmocný pohled byla ochotná podstoupit peklo v podobě intenzivního studia. Prsty měla skoro polámané, neustále sahala po špatných příborech a Ragnar ji pokaždé plácl přes prsty. Sám tu bolest prožíval snad ještě víc než ona. Sice to nebyly velké rány, ale byly časté a na jejich vždy jemných a elegantních rukou to šlo znát. Bude si muset pamatovat na zastírací kouzla, pokud nechce, aby se Thor sebral a Ragnara, svého starého a milovaného učitele, vlastnoručně uškrtil.

Lokiho spatřila jen občas a mihotavě, a nedokázala v té rychlosti a v tom houfu lidí, který ji neustále obklopoval, rozeznat, jestli se mu vždycky povedlo uskočit z dohledu, nebo jestli se teleportoval. Jedl jindy, spal v jinou dobu a chodil jinými cestami. A… už to říkala? _Sketa._ Jeho zbabělost ji nutila, aby pokračovala dál v celém tomhle fiasku. Proč za ní nepřišel a nepokusil se o rozumné vyjednávání? On byl přece ten typ… a přitom jakmile zjistil, co provedla, byl by ji zabil. Kdyby se snad…

Pozdě. Po takové době už nebylo naděje, že by se pokusil o komunikaci. Nejspíš osnoval, jak se jí zbavit. Jestli mu to trvalo tak dlouho proto, aby ji napřed znemožnil, nebo aby si vyčíhal nejvhodnější moment pro nepozorovanou vraždu, to se neodvažovala odhadnout.

Královnu potkávala stejně sporadicky jako jejího mladšího syna. Vždycky se na ni zdáli jenom povzbudivě usmála a odvlála na úplně opačnou stranu.

Zato Thor…

„Lásko,“ oslovil ji již po šesté za uběhlé tři minuty, kdy ho zdařile ignorovala. „Má nejdražší, cítíš se dobře? Nějak jsi pobledla. Taky jsi pohubla, nejsi snad příliš pod tlakem? Nechová se k tobě Ragnar snad netrpělivě?“ čílil se. Okamžitě svému nepřítomnému učiteli přiskočila na pomoc. A vlastně i sobě. A Thorovi.

„Kdepak, kdepak! Ragnar je na mě moc milý!“ ujistila svého nastávajícího, načež ho chlácholivě poplácala po rameni. Bylo štěstí, že královská etiketa zároveň zakazovala jakékoli… neadekvátní, totiž horoucnější projevy lásky na veřejnosti. Nevěděla, jestli by Thora dokázala políbit a vypadat u toho šťastně. Navíc měla podezření, že ji nechtěl zabít jenom Loki, ale taky Sif. Ale na tu měla ještě méně času než na algebru. Co to teď vůbec dělali…?

Ah. Učebnice, ale učebnice čeho? Nejspíš to byl jazyk, to by vysvětlovalo Thorovu přítomnost. Ale ten se od ní prakticky nehnul, takže vážně neměla podle čeho soudit. Proč po ní nechtěli magii a alchymii? Byla by za hvězdu. Jak v takovém prostředí mohl Loki žít, to nechápala. Sice ho ještě před pár minutami v duchu nazvala rozmazleným a nevděčným spratkem, ale to bylo vždy, kdykoli na něj jenom pomyslela, takže o nějaký smysluplný kontext se v zásadě nejednalo.

„Nemůžu se dočkat našeho tance,“ povzdychl si Thor zasněně. On sám se jí nijak nedotýkal. Nejspíš by si usekl ruku, kdyby se jí dotkl nějak nevhodně. Což jí upřímně vyhovovalo. Podívala se mu do očí. Nulová vůle, úplně pryč, myšlenky, duše. Znovu se o ni pokoušely slzy. Co když ho opravdu…?

„Tance?“ vzlykla, ale Thor veškeré její neobvyklé emoce považoval za stěží udržitelné vzrušení, takže si mohl myslet, že pláče štěstím a nadšením.

„Tance. Chtěl jsem požádat mého bratra, jestli by se toho ujal… ale vzhledem k naší historii nevím, jestli by to přijal dobře. Chtěl bych ušetřit jeho zlomené srdce, bil se konec konců statečně.“

Bil se sta… cože?

„To nebude nutné, bratře,“ ozvalo se ze dveří. Skoro po tom zmetkovi štěkla, ať laskavě zaklepe, než někam vstoupí, ale dveře byly otevřené celou dobu, takže mu těžko mohla něco vyčítat. Chtěla s nimi alespoň prásknout, ale když vztekle trhla malíčkem, ani se nepohnuly. Loki se líně usmál a o dveře, do kterých teď nutila tlakovou sílu z obou dlaní a z kousku levého lokte, se ležérně opřel.

To gesto ji utvrdilo v tom, že tuhle šarádu bude muset dohrát do úplného konce, i kdyby to mělo být to poslední, co v životě udělá. Což nejspíš bude, napadlo ji, když si vzpomněla na to, jak Sif při pohledu na ni přelomila meč vejpůl a promáčkla brnění jako vaječnou skořápku.

Možná by ji mohla… použít jako alternativu. Kdyby věděla, jak na to, aby Thora zároveň neuškvařila zaživa. Pokud by ho donutila zároveň pomýšlet na jinou ženu a přitom se jí nepovedlo mu ze vzpomínek smazat sama sebe, nejspíš by se veřejně propíchl za svou hříšnou nevěru, jakkoli imaginární.

„Jsem ti vděčný za to, jaké ohledy na mě bereš, Thore,“ uklonila se ta zmije ve dveřích. Schválně mluvil tak nabubřele, ona moc dobře věděla, že se svým bratrem mluví jako dva plebejci, nikdy se k sobě nechovali s takovým zdvořilým odstupem. Loki přistoupil na hru, která vůbec neměla být hrou. A jestli měla být, Loki měl být hračkou, ne hráčem. „Ale tvou nevěstu rád naučím tančit. Určitě mi za to poděkuješ. Rád bych ti tak pogratuloval k zasnoubení, ukázal, že jsem na tvé straně a že ti přeji štěstí.“

Bylo v tom tolik upřímnosti, až to i Thora v transu poněkud zarazilo. Amora znovu spolkla provinilost. Kdyby byl starší Odinson jen trochu při sobě, už dávno by visela někde na hranici. Snad by mu to ani nevyčítala.

„Vidím, že se učíte německy? To je dost náročné, možná bychom mohli začít už teď? Aby si tvá nastávající užila trochu aktivního odpočinku?“ usmál se Loki. Uměl být okouzlující, když chtěl. Nenáviděla ho, _nenáviděla_ , **nenáviděla**! „Smím prosit?“ dodal žertovně. Nejradši by mu tu nabídnutou ruku ukousla. Nejspíš by se tím ale otrávila.

„Ale beze všeho,“ přitakal Thor, v očích dojaté slzy. Amora by tuhle přecitlivělost považovala za vedlejší účinek, ale věděla, že pokud šlo o Lokiho, nedalo se Thora dost dobře předvídat. Nejspíš taková vřelá slova slyšel poprvé a… a ani u toho pořádně nebyl. Znovu se o ni pokusily výčitky. Pohled na Lokiho tvář je zadupal zpátky do země.

Odvedl ji do tanečního sálu, kde občas proběhl služebník, některý zůstal déle a předstíral, že smetá smítko prachu z kliky u dveří, aby se mohl podívat na dva urozené, jak spolu tančí… většinou romantické služtičky, které měly v časech takových slavností tolik práce, že se nikdy nedostaly do sálu v tu pravou chvíli, nikdy neviděly, jak všechny ty nádherné paní tančí, jak se jich ujímají bohové, králové, diplomaté…

Amora by jednoho takového boha ráda přišpendlila k zemi svýma vlastníma očima, kdyby zároveň neměla tu čest s mágem. Byl na rozdíl od ostatních čarodějů permanentně chráněný, nějaké malé útočné kouzílko proti němu nemělo šanci ani, když spal, natož když byl plně vzhůru a evidentně se bavil.

Vedl ji po sále s ladností a jakousi rozvernou a nenucenou lehkostí, kterou si nefalšovaně užíval. Nejspíš neměl moc příležitostí tančit.

„Jak se ti líbí tak blízko u dvorského ohně?“ zeptal se tichounce. Byli k sobě přitisknuti jako dva zamilovaní, nemusel zdvihat hlas a ona se nemusela tisknout blíž, aby lépe slyšela. „Pálí? Nemusíš občas odvrátit tvář?“ trhl s ní a ona se otočila dokola, sukně jen vteřinu za ní.

Znovu si ji k sobě přitáhl.

„Je u něj příjemné teplo,“ odvětila a zamrkala na něj jako panenka. „Neuškodilo by občas přihodit polínko.“ Veškerá lehkost a žertovný záblesk v jeho očích pohasly. Na to, jak ho poslouchala vlastní slova, mizerně ovládal svou mimiku, když došlo na přetvářku. Někdy se dal číst lépe než kniha.

„Stále dokážeš žít s tím, že jsi někoho připravila o rozum, že jsi někomu zničila život?“ zeptal se, hlas chladný a odměřený, povýšený a _přesně_ takový, který nikdy nechtěla slyšet v této pozici. „Můj bratr by pro mě zabil, Amoro,“ pokračoval ještě tišeji. „Myslíš si, že já pro něj neudělám totéž? Jestli jsi mu skutečně ublížila, jestli není cesty zpět,“ odtáhl ji od sebe dost daleko na to, aby jí mohl pohlédnout do očí, „zničím tě. I za cenu toho, že má akademie skončí v troskách a všichni mágové na ulici. Tvůj otec se bude muset vrátit z exilu a snášet tvou potupu do konce života. Za pár let se na tebe zapomene, škola jednou bude tak jako tak, význam příčetných čarodějů je nezpochybnitelný i s výjimkami, jako jsi ty. Zpozdíš mě, nic víc. Mám spoustu času.“

Hned po taneční hodině se odklidila do koupelny. Vymluvila se na opláchnutí. Ve skutečnosti seděla na kraji vany a dávila. Celá se třásla a její obrany padaly jedna za druhou jako domečky z karet. Snad to ani nebyl připravený monolog, ale Loki se dotkl všech citlivých bodů jejího života. Tohle byl on. Tohle byla Frigga. Tohle byl Odin. Tohle byl královský dvůr ve své odhalené kráse, který se dopouštěl vražd za denního světla a bez jediné kapky krve. Krutý, nemilosrdný, schopný všeho.

Myslela si, že je jí to bližší než opak. Myslela si, že se bude cítit v bezpečí tam, kde něčí úsměv může znamenat náklonnost nebo slib smrti. Doufala, že se více odpojí od lidí Thorova charakteru – otevřených ve své křivdě a nenávisti, hněv neskrývaný a láska všem na odiv. Najednou se jí nelíbily stíny a intriky, tichá slůvka s tisíci různými významy, nepředvídatelnost a tajemnost, pro kterou obdivovala královnu i mladšího prince. Chtěla si sednout a všechno si vyříkat. Chtěla křik a nějaká slova porozumění, chtěla řešení, chtěla vědět, na čem je, co se ještě dá dělat, než bude úplně pozdě.

Frigga s Lokim možná byli schopni ji nechat uškvařit se ve vlastní šťávě, vdát se za Thora, byli by schopni obětovat hodně proto, jen aby trpěla a sama se vzdala, ale ona už ne. Teď už to viděla. Teď musela jednat.

Luskla prsty - bohužel se toho zvyku nikdy nezbavila - a teleportovala se do chodby. Všechny svíčky po pravé straně zhasly. Byla už skoro tma, zítra měl začít její pátý den výuky a ona nemohla, nemohla… už to nešlo. Hodila by ručník do ringu, kdyby tady nějaký ring v první řadě byl. Tohle bylo sprosté popraviště postavené pro ni na míru.

Zaklepala na obrovské dveře a nehty si zaryla do dlaní, aby nebylo vidět, že se třese jako kapka v listu.

Otevřela starší služebná, která musela chvilku mhouřit, než zaostřila a svou budoucí princeznu poznala. Uklonila se a do místnosti polohlasem oznámila, kdo přišel.

Královna jí poděkovala za služby a ujistila ji, že si po zbytek večera vystačí sama. Služebná Amoru pustila dovnitř, znovu se uklonila, zavřela za sebou dveře, a v komnatě zavládlo ticho.

Frigga seděla u toaletního stolku, na sobě jen lehké šaty, které nosila při horkých letních večerech, její zlatavé vlasy rozpuštěné, na klíně rozevřenou knihu. Nehnula brvou, když před ni Amora padla na kolena a hlavu si opřela o zemi. Po chvilce však vzala knihu, prstem pohladila její zdobený hřbet, pomalu ji zaklapla a položila na stolek. Jen její rostoucí obavy o staršího syna jí dovolily nechat čarodějku klečet na zemi a nenabídnout jí žádné jiné sezení.

„Vyhrála jste,“ vzlykla Amora zničeně. Zábrany opadly a ona se ani nepokoušela je sbírat. „Prosím, zastavte to… pomozte mi. Prosím.“

„Nešťastnice,“ povzdychla si Frigga, protože to před ní byla pořád ještě dívka a copak tohle byl pohled, který by jakákoli matka dokázala snést? „Chci vysvětlení,“ dodala s posledními zbytky příkrosti, na které se ještě zmohla. Na dívčin zmatený pohled jen zakroutila hlavou. „Ne, nemám všechna fakta. Mám jen to, co vím od Lokiho, a ten tvou lest neprohlédl. Nemá o lidech zrovna nejlepší mínění,“ povzdychla si. „Snadno uvěří tomu nejhoršímu, což ty moc dobře víš. Ale ta touha mu ublížit… v tvých očích dříve nebyla. Šlo ti o něco jiného než o trůn. Jsi si vědoma toho, že sis ukousla příliš velké sousto, ale nechtěla ses vzdát. Proč?“

„Vy přece víte, jaký je, když někdo uzná porážku,“ zamumlala Amora rozpačitě. Frigga znovu zpřísněla.

„Pokud jsi mě sem přišla klamat, pak můžeš zase odejít a pokračovat v přípravách,“ odsekla, blonďatá čarodějka na zemi znovu celá zvadla. „Mám ti věřit, že bys sáhla na život korunního prince jen kvůli nějaké hloupé roztržce? Pro tvé vlastní dobro doufám, že to byl jen poslední pokus o záchranu vlastní důstojnosti.“

„Máte pravdu,“ pípla Amora, v očích čerstvé slzy, ještě poníženější než ty předtím. „Thor nebyl můj cíl,“ vyhrkla najednou. Vytřeštila na ta slova oči. Vyznělo to špatně. Královna jen naklonila hlavu na stranu. „Nejsem do něj zamilovaná!“ křikla Amora popleteně.

„Do koho?“

„Ani do jednoho!“ A tentokrát vyskočila na nohy. „Ano, Loki byl původním cílem, ale nemělo to dopadnout takhle!“

Královna si znovu povzdychla. Mávnutím ruky se přímo za její pozdní návštěvou zhmotnila židle.

„Proč se nikdo v tomto paláci nedokáže vyjádřit srozumitelně?“ pronesla útrpně. „Zkus to vzít popořadě. Chtěla jsi uřknout Lokiho? Co to bylo za kouzlo?“

„Nebylo tak silné! U Devíti světů, má paní, já přísahám, že jsem ani jednomu nechtěla ublížit! Jenže Sigyn… kdyby nebylo jí…“

„Říkala jsi přece, že nejsi zamilovaná ani do jednoho prince. Pokud nemáš zájem o Lokiho srdce, proč by ti vadila přítomnost další ženy ve vaší akademii? Snad tě nepoháněla žárlivost?“

„Nejde mi o _tuhle_ přítomnost,“ zavrčela Amora frustrovaně. To se všichni pomátli, kdo by měl zájem o takové dva pitomce? Thor sice vypadal k světu, ale po pár dnech soužití by ho musela zabít. „Ať si je přítomná, kde chce, klidně i v jeho…“ vzpomněla si, že mluví s matkou objektu svého vzteku, a spolkla slova. Vzhledem k tomu, že královně zacukaly koutky, je nejspíš slyšela i tak. „Dostala jsem strach,“ znovu se celá roztřásla a konečně se posadila do židle za sebou. „Byl na ni tak hodný, byl tak trpělivý – přitom ona je vážně nepoužitelná na cokoli jiného, co není léčivá magie.“

„K věci,“ popohnala ji královna.

„A my se s Lokim hodně hádali. Bála jsem se, že se jednou tak naštve, že… že se mě prostě zbaví,“ vydechla. „Jenže se toho v té době dělo hodně, někteří učenci začali vyvolávat nepokoje, protože jim to stouplo do hlavy… a Lokiho to pobouřilo, pořád jsme se dohadovali, čí je to vina… a stále mi dával najevo, že jsem něco míň, že jsem pro školu neudělala tolik co on, že jsem… nedůležitá.“

Frigga si slíbila, že si syna pozve na kobereček. Pak nešťastné čarodějce pokynula, aby pokračovala.

„Akademie je pro mě důležitá, stejně jako pro něj! Zasloužila jsem se o její vznik, vývoj, učila jsem tolik studentů co on! Je to stejně tak moje škola jako jeho!“ rozkřičela se. „Nechci být závislá na jeho náladách! V očích krále a celého Asgardu jsem bezcenná, pokud Loki řekne, že jsem zrádce nebo škůdce, bude se tak se mnou jednat! Chci říct svůj názor a nebát se, jestli jsem nepřekročila práh jeho trpělivosti!“

Královna zmateně mrkala. Tohle všechno bylo samozřejmě pochopitelné, ale…

„Proto jsi chtěla být ženou Thora? Abys zůstala chráněná i v očích krále? To přece… Amoro, s Thorem je těžké pořízení. Vždyť se skoro neznáte…“ domlouvala jí.

„Já vím! Proto říkám, že to neměl být Thor! Bohové jsou mi svědky, že to nebyl úmysl! Já… při májových oslavách… já… netrefila jsem se… měl to být Loki. Přizpůsobila jsem mu to nejsilnější kouzlo, protože on by ho jinak odrazil, aniž by si vůbec všiml. Má silnou obranu, tak jsem to kouzlo znásobila… ještě víc, než jsem původně chtěla, chci říct.“

Celá se rozklepala a dech se jí zrychloval.

„Ale Thor mě viděl… všiml si, že se k něčemu chystám a postavil se do cesty, nestihl udělat nic jiného a… udeřilo ho to příliš silně, skoro se pomátl a já… ach, mějte slitování, nechtěla jsem… nikdy jsem nechtěla nikomu ublížit! Chtěla jsem si jen zajistit místečko, docela malé,“ přitiskla k sobě palec a ukazováček a zavřela oči, „u Lokiho srdce, v jeho myšlenkách… chtěla jsem, aby pro něj nebylo snadné se mě zbavit, nechtěla jsem jeho lásku, jen malé zalíbení, pochopení! Aby… aby mě uznal jako sobě rovnou čarodějku, jako mága hodného veřejného uznání. Chtěla jsem, aby si mě _vážil_. Sigyn mě jen přivedla k těm myšlenkám na to, co by se stalo, kdyby se prostě rozhodl se mě zbavit… nechová ke mně žádné vřelé city, kolikrát jsem ho podezírala, že ke mně nechová ani respekt, že se na mě dívá jako na dítě, o které se musel postarat. Neuměla jsem,“ vzlykla, z očí jí tekly slzy jako hrachy, „neuměla jsem ani číst, a on mi to pořád připomíná! _V žertu_ , říká vždycky. Ale já nepotřebuju připomínat, co za nulu jsem byla, a že mi pomohl vystoupat výš, že mě přivedl k magii. Copak on potřebuje nějaké uznání?! Je to princ Asgardu, je to váš syn, má bratra, který by pro něj zemřel! Co mu chybí?“

Královna chtěla informace, a teď jich měla až příliš. Na moment se zamyslela.

První myšlenka – Loki dostane za uši. Vždyť se jí ještě onehdy ptal, co by Odin říkal na to, kdyby se velká akademie jmenovala po Amoře. To jí nemohl ani náznakem dát najevo, že si jí váží? Podobal se Odinovi víc, než by kdy byla ochotna přiznat nahlas.

Druhá – Thor byl pod vlivem zdánlivě jednoduchého kouzla, ale mnohonásobně silnějšího. Situaci zhoršilo, že se zaklínadlu vystavil vědomě, tudíž jeho tělo bylo v opozici, vědělo, že se musí bránit, a taky se o to pokusilo.

„Ta škola je i tvá. Dokonce má nést tvé jméno. Z hlediska magie a přínosu Asgardské společnosti jste si s Lokim rovni od úplného začátku.“

Amora propalovala očima koberec. Slzy jí na tvářích usychaly.

„Musím ale uznat, že ve všímavosti jsi ho dalece předčila,“ rozesmála se královna náhle a čarodějka k ní překvapeně vzhlédla. „Hned ti došlo, že tě těmi královskými povinnostmi chci vyděsit a odradit, viď? Přesto jsi do toho šla.“

Amora jen stydlivě přikývla, ale na tvář se jí vkrádal úsměv.

„Jsou to ještě ucha. Nenech ani jednoho z nich, aby ti jakkoli lámal srdce. Loki si ještě poslechne, jak se má chovat k ženám. Teď ale potřebuji tvoji pomoc k tomu, abychom Thora vrátily zpátky do normálu.“

Čarodějka zase celá sklesla.

„Má paní, já nevím… já nevím, jak… nepočítala jsem s takovým fiaskem. Thor nemá žádnou obranu, proniklo to hluboko. Prosím, jestli… kdyby se to snad nedalo… jsem ochotná nést zodpovědnost za své činy. Vím, že musím.“

„Všechno se dá,“ mávla královna rukou, dávno v módu zkušené čarodějky. „Je to nestandardní situace, ale podobně nestandardní řešení by to mělo pokrýt.“


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jdeme do dramatického finále! Musí tady přece být něco, co všechno zachrání. Snad nebude třeba nějaké zbytečně složité magie, když je to něco tak jednoduchého? Jak pro koho, pravda. Loki se potřebuje přestat vztekat, Amora by se měla začít balit a Thor má konečně jasno.

Plán byl víceméně jasný, i když se na něj královna netvářila dvakrát nadšeně. Těžko by to od ní kdokoli čekal, když onen plán nejenže byl předurčen k neúspěchu, ale taky zahrnoval potenciální úhonu na zdraví jejího mladšího syna.

„Ta láska,“ zamyslela se Amora na královnin protest, „kterou jsem nasměrovala na Lokiho, nebyla romantická, ale Thor ji jako takovou pojal. Když jsem se ji v průběhu svého… ehm, výcviku snažila vzít zpět, nereagovala na mě. Ale když jsem se pokusila zvednout kouzlo romantické, také to nešlo, jelikož jsem ho v první řadě ani neseslala. Moje magie v Thorovi žádné zaklínadlo necítí. S tím, co vím, si nevím rady, a Loki nemá z čeho čerpat. Nejspíš by se mohl pokusit o vlastní sugestivní magii, ale oprávněně se toho obává.“

„Pravda,“ přikývla Frigga pochmurně. „Dostal by se dovnitř, ale nemůže předpokládat, jak by střet dvou sugestivních technik působil na Thora. Mohlo by to zabít oba dva.“ Tvář jí potemněla a Amora znovu cítila, jak se vrací její třes. Snažila se přispěchat s nějakým použitelným návrhem, aby nakonec nebyla popravena rukou samotné Všematky.

„Už několikrát jsem si všimla, že má Thor… velmi silné ochranitelské vlohy. Ty se kouzlem znásobily. Pokud mi někdo fyzicky ublíží, je schopný toho člověka zabít, ať už je to kdokoli. Ale kdybych… prosím, nechápejte mě zle, ale čistě teoreticky… kdybych _já_ zaútočila na Lokiho, mohla bych tak zjistit, jestli Thorovi zbývají nějaké citové vazby k jeho bratrovi. To pro něj skočil do cesty mému kouzlu. Předpokládám, že právě to se na tom zaklínadlu podepsalo. Je to samozřejmě jenom domněnka, ale žádná jiná mi nedává smysl. Myslel si nejspíš… že Lokimu hrozí smrt. Proto si myslím, že je to kouzlo tak zmatené. Myslím si, že kdybych… rekonstruovala tu situaci, při které byl zaklet, dalo by se s tím snadněji něco dělat. Kdyby tedy… kdybych zjistila, že je schopný pod tlakem upřednostnit Lokiho, mohla bych se posunout o něco dále a vyvinout na základě toho alternativní kouzlo. Navíc bych tak nejspíš získala i Lokiho spolupráci.“

„Takže zosnujeme souboj, který bude Thorovi připadat jako ohrožení jeho bratra?“ přimhouřila oči královna, protože to znělo příliš jednoduše. Odpověď jí byla jasná dřív, než ji dostala.

„Loki je dobrý herec, královno,“ připustila Amora neochotně, „ale skutečný strach o život žádná hraná emoce nenahradí. Bylo by snadné ho dostat do úzkých, jelikož ví, že pokud by se bránil a ublížil mi, hrozila by mu smrt rukama vlastního bratra.“

Neuměla si představit, jak příšerně to musí znít jejich matce.

„Jenže co když upřednostní tohle?“ utrhla se na ni Frigga. „Co když se neudrží a zaútočí na tebe? Co když ti ublíží a Thor ho zabije? Celá armáda za zády by Lokimu nebyla nic platná. A jestli se o tomhle dozví Odin, dopadne to s námi všemi bledě. Akademie bude srovnána se zemí, ty budeš popravena, Thor ztratí svéprávnost, mágové budou vyhnáni a Loki ztratí důvěru svého lidu, pokud ne život. Lidé by volali po magické krvi, Amoro. Všichni z nás by byli pobiti, vyhnáni, nebo uměle zbaveni magie. Král o tom nesmí vědět. Tudíž se nesmí stát nic, co by jeho pozornost přivolalo ještě víc než vaše zasnoubení. Je ochotný věřit tomu, že jsem vám ten týden dala jen proto, abych si o tobě napřed něco více zjistila. Ale tomu nebude věřit, pokud v tom samém týdnu přijde o syna.“

Teď už se mladá čarodějka zase třásla. Představa odebrání magie byla její noční můra, stejně jako všech ostatních mágů. Věděla, že ona by té nepředstavitelné bolesti unikla na hranici jako obyčejná čarodějnice, pokud by jí to i přes závažnost jejích činů prošlo, ale Frigga a Loki by navzdory své královské krvi skončili špatně.

Po dlouhé době se královně podívala do očí. Seděla před ikonou asgardské magie, jejich naděje, důvodem, proč se diskriminace stala minulostí a Odin mágy toleroval i ve vyšších kruzích společnosti. Kde se Frigga postarala o toleranci, vybojoval si Loki respekt, když aktivně pracoval na tom, aby magie pracovala v prospěch celé říše. Obzvlášť soustředěním se na militární oblasti si získal důvěru svého otce, a přestože občasných výstřelků se dopouštěl každý z nich, na váženosti neztráceli. Jejich pouto už nebylo tak křehké, ale takový nátlak by zkrátka nesneslo.

Kdyby tohle _všechno_ zmizelo _,_ respekt a soužití i tolerance, byla by to pro Asgard příliš velká rána. Lid by se vzbouřil, mágové by byli odstraněni, obrana říše oslabena, a král nucen aktivně jít proti vlastní rodině. Nemluvě o tom, že by přišel i o svého nástupce.

Nad tímhle teď vážně přemýšlet nepotřebovala. Cítila, jak se jí ze všech těch představ kroutí vnitřnosti.

„Pak musím doufat, že bude Loki jednat podle plánu, o kterém nebude vědět. Jiná možnost není. Pokud by Thor viděl, že se ho snažíme oklamat, ničemu by to nepomohlo. Naopak by to znemožnilo další pokusy.“

Dlouhou chvíli bylo ticho.

„Má paní, mám váš souhlas? Jsem si vědoma toho, v jaké jsem situaci. Udělám vše proto, aby se nikomu nic nestalo a já mohla napravit všechnu škodu.“ Pořád tady byla možnost, že jí to královna zatrhne a předhodí ji králi k obědu. Snad by se jí i malinko ulevilo, že se nemusí o nic starat. „Je možné cokoli. Je možné, že vašeho syna vyděsím k smrti nebo ho zraním. Je možné, že se Thor rozhodne usilovat o život svého bratra. Je možné, že zemřu já a v takovém případě… mi bylo ctí.“ Ztěžka polkla a připadala si jako ostřílený veterán.

Frigga si jemně povzdychla, odevzdaně a nešťastně. Nejradši by tu holku zabila.

„Zasáhneme, jen pokud to bude nezbytně nutné. Opravdu doufám, že k tomu nedojde. Pro dobro nás všech.“ Byla v tom slyšet stejně naděje jako i slib pomsty.

***

Bylo to podezřele jednoduché. V zahradě kromě nich nikdo nebyl, Loki se procházel, blaženě nevědomý jakýchkoli plánů týkajících se jeho smrti, ať už hrané nebo ne, a Thor byl přesvědčen, že Amora pookřála a chce s ním strávit trochu času o samotě. Ve vší počestnosti, samozřejmě. Potkali se u kašny. Loki jen protočil oči v sloup a chtěl se vytratit kolem záhonků hlouběji do zahrady, ale Amora už nahazovala síť.

„Rozhodla jsem se, Loki,“ pronesla zvučně a skoro až samolibě, „že se tě zbavím.“

Mladší princ ztuhl. Ohlédl se, nikde nikdo, jen ona a jeho bratr s vymytým mozkem. Stačilo říct jediné slovo a byl by zavražděn vlastní krví. Bože, chtěla na něj poštvat Thora? Jen – jen tak? Nebo snad chtěla bojovat ona sama? Proč tady potom byl i jeho bratr?

Štít. Pojistka.

Zatracená čarodějnice, jedovatá a zákeřná! Že ho to nenapadlo. Vyhrožoval jí, dráždil, a teď se bude divit, že dělá hlouposti? Panikaří, je pochopitelné, že si neuvědomí, jakou pitomost dělá. Snad vycítila, že ji chtěl taky zabít. Na co čekal?!

„Tohle ti neprojde,“ odsekl. „Nemůžeš zabít prince a dál se tady promenádovat jako Thorova snoubenka. Jsem silnější než ty,“ dodal spíš pro dobrý pocit.

„Pokud budu při boji raněna nebo zabita, budu i pomstěna,“ ušklíbla se Amora zlomyslně a pohladila svého budoucího chotě po paži. Thor, který se dosud starostlivě mračil, na ni upřel zamilovaný pohled.

„Thore,“ vydechl Loki a rychle na bratra pohlédl. Srdce mu bušilo až v krku. Bál se. On se opravdu bál. Nechtěl takhle… to by bylo tak potupné, že se nemohl ani nadechnout. „Bratře, prosím. Neubližuj mi.“ Nestyděl se znít jako dítě. Tato situace vyžadovala nejsilnějších prostředků.

„Nikdy bych ti bezdůvodně neublížil, bratříčku,“ usmál se Thor klidně, zcela lhostejný, k čemu se schylovalo. „Nemusíš mít strach.“

„Nikdy dřív jsi taky necítil potřebu do té věty přidat slovo _bezdůvodně_ ,“ odvětil Loki poraženě. „Dobrá tedy.“

Vzduch kolem nich zapraskal a Amora se otřásla. Snad měla rovnou bez zbytečných řečí zaútočit? Předpokládala, stejně jako královna, že se Loki raději nechá zabít Amorou, aby bratrovy ruce ušetřil jeho krve, ale mladý princ nebyl tváří v tvář možné smrti tak klidný a rozvážný, jako by si přála.

„Nebude to poprvé, co budu bojovat o život,“ zaslechla ještě. Nejspíš si dodával odvahy; věděl, že Amora sice jako dítě hladověla a živořila na ulicích, ale nikdy se nemusela vyhýbat zbraním nepřátel.

Začala jen velice zlehka; vzduchem prosvištěl narůžovělý bič, práskl, na Lokiho se snesly stovky malých jehliček. Všechny se neškodně ponořily do jeho ochranné aury, některé silnější se pokusily o maličkou explozi. Jeho obrana ani nezakolísala. Nejspíš se chtěl pasivně bránit, dokud nedorazí jiná pomoc, která by mohla Thora zaměstnat? To by bylo opravdu skvělé. Nádherně to zapadalo do jejího plánu.

Luskla prsty. Její dvojnice z ní vystoupily stejně nevzrušeně jako ze dveří. Pomalu se k Lokimu rozešly, jen zkusmo našlapovaly. Jak některé z nich čekaly, ze země vyrazily hliněné pěsti, popadly je za kotníky, a bez dalších cavyků s nimi smýkly o zem. Nepouštěly, naopak, pomalu je stahovaly do země. Kopie sebou nezmítaly, byly smířené se svým osudem. Thor zalapal po dechu, když viděl, jak se tucet jeho budoucích manželek ztratilo v trávě, jako by se jen ladně svezly do vody. Nezůstala po nich rozrytá země, nezůstalo po nich vůbec nic. Amora se roztřeseně pousmála; Loki se jejích dvojnic mohl zbavit jednodušeji, ale vsadil na její strach. Nerada by lhala – svůj účel to splnilo, ale neviděla to poprvé.

Vrhla po něm vlnu ledové vody. Vzápětí do země mezi nimi dopadla obrovská krychle ledu a rozpadla se na tisíce kousíčků.

„Jdeš na mě se živly?“ rozesmál se Loki. „Co nějaké zamilované kouzlo, abych ti padl k nohám? Nikomu to nebude podezřelé! Z opovržení láska na první pohled, nebývá to ve všech známých pohádkách? Špindíra z ulice, neschopná a nevzdělaná náhražka čarodějky a zlatý princ Asgardu! Nic jiného než kouzlo ti k lásce nedopomůže. Snad tě to přivede i k užití černé magie, ani ta sugestivní brzy nebude stačit na to, aby kohokoli donutila se na tebe dívat jinak než s nenávistí a znechucením.“

„Bratře, chováš se skutečně jako hulvát,“ napomenul ho Thor vlažně. Amora si v duchu stále opakovala mantru, že se Loki jenom ohání, protože už mu nic jiného nezbývá. Vztekal se jako malý kluk a jeho slova pálila jako žhavé uhlíky. Připomínala si, že má nějaký plán, a ten plán nezahrnuje _skutečnou_ smrt druhého prince Asgardu. A sice věděla, že by jí puklo srdce žalem, kdyby jí před očima padl mrtvý k zemi, ale zároveň si ráda namlouvala, že by ji to na maličkou chvíli rozveselilo.

„Jako hulvát!“ zopakoval Loki nevěřícně. „Aspoň si z mozku nenechám udělat kus gumy, ty osle.“

„Ach!“ křikla Amora a melodramaticky se skácela k zemi.

Na moment zavládlo ticho, když se po ní oba bratři bez valného zájmu ohlédli; Loki s nadzvednutým obočím, nejspíš se snažil si vzpomenout, jestli měl v tom náhlém kolapsu prsty, a Thor s jakýmsi podivným výrazem… jako by se nemohl rozhodnout, jestli být otrávený z vyrušení nebo mít starost o zdraví své milé.

„Božínku, je mrtvá?“ ozval se Loki tak falešně starostlivě, až to rvalo uši. Amora si povzdychla do trávy. Zapomněla na to, že za útok se v Thorově pomatené mysli považuje i útok verbální. Což byla shodou náhod Lokiho specializace.

Následoval válečný pokřik a pak rámus, který svědčil o tom, že Loki sice nestihl uhnout, ale zároveň se o to nejspíš ani nijak zvlášť nesnažil. Amora otočila hlavu, aby lépe viděla – devadesátistupňový rozdíl ve vnímání jí nevadil – a sledovala, jak Loki uhýbá ranám, jak se Thor ztěžka ohání, poháněný vztekem, který on sám nechápal. Jeho pohyby byly nekoordinované, a dokud se držel pouhých pěstí, nepředstavoval pro Lokiho větší problém.

Najednou Loki dostal ránu. Místo reakce, kterou by Thor očekával, dostal jen samolibý úšklebek mizejícího klona. Amora vyvalila oči a začala se rozhlížet. Rychle vyskočila na nohy a hlídala si zemi pod sebou. Když zády narazila do něčeho pevného, nevydala ze sebe ani hlásku.

Mohlo to v ten moment dopadnout jakkoli: čekala dýku v zádech, nebo jen strom, na jehož přítomnost zapomněla a teď ji bude stát dobrých deset vteřin, které by mohla věnovat přípravě na útok, čekala, že se otočí a zjistí, že si s ní pohrává jen její strach. Nečekala, že se na ně oba snese další záplava blesků z nebe a že to Lokiho clona neudrží. Vytrhla mu dýku z ruky, a dřív, než se instinkt dostal ke konzultaci s rozumem, bodla.

Vydrala ze sebe přidušený výkřik, když cítila, že se trefila. Loki jen sykl bolestí, překryl její ruku tou svou a spálil ji skoro až na kost. Pak ji od sebe odkopl. Zachytil ji Thor, zatímco Loki se odklopýtal o něco dál od nich, aby ze sebe zbraň dostal dřív, než začne působit jed. Minimálně šedesát procent jeho pozornosti se soustředilo na krevní oběh a zastavení jedu, než se dostane příliš daleko. Nebylo to jednoduché kouzlo, vyžadovalo léčitelskou zkušenost.

Bylo to neuvěřitelné, ale beze slov se shodli na menší pauze.

Ztratila půdu pod nohama a Thor měl najednou plné ruce práce. K jejímu překvapení se nehnal za pomstou, že si do jeho nevěsty někdo kopl. Držel ji sice v náruči, ale očima visel na bratrovi opodál. Amora cítila, jak Loki bezmyšlenkovitě staví ochranné bariéry. Dělal si úkryt uprostřed bitevního pole, aby se mohl věnovat většímu problému. Jeho pohyby byly vzteklé, viděla v nich bolest a zároveň ponížení. Pohlédla na svou ruku. Neměla tušení, co to mělo být, v životě nic podobného necítila. Kůži měla zarudlou, cítila se, jako by do ní někdo zapichoval tisíce rozpálených jehliček a trhal ji na kusy.

Sledovala, jak ze sebe Loki bez ceremonií vytrhává dýku a kleje u toho jako pohan. Pak se mu u boku vytvořila nazelenalá mlha a on se ztěžka posadil na trávu. Měl trochu času; jednak jeho protivníci nebyli schopni pohybu, a jednak přivolal silnou obranu, byla v tom atmosféra jiných světů a on sice cítil, jak ho udržování clony ždímá, ale zároveň neměl ten dojem, že by si mohl dovolit ji nechat opadnout.

Když si uvědomila, že stisk jejího snoubence přestává být ochranitelský, ale naopak začíná sílit, napadla ji spásná myšlenka.

„Amoro,“ uslyšela, „má nejdražší, má milovaná. Je tohle opravdu nutné?“ Thor na ni shlížel starostlivě, jako by se snad strachoval, že se unaví ještě víc. Jeho stisk však dokazoval, že to není ona, o koho má ve skutečnosti obavy. Jemně se mu pokusila vysmeknout, ale neúspěšně.

„Ubližuješ mi, Thore,“ nadhodila, v hlase nejmenší náznak naděje. „Bolí to. Pusť.“

Thor nepouštěl.

„Provedl ti Loki něco vážného? Pak mě nech, abych to s ním vyřídil já… ale ty bys neměla…“

„Chci ho zabít vlastnoručně,“ zavrčela tak rozlíceně, až si málem i uvěřila. Thor se zamračil ještě víc. Vráska mezi očima se prohloubila, stisk na jejím zápěstí zesílil.

„Přece bys ho _skutečně_ nechtěla zabít? Řekni mi, co ti provedl, prosím.“

„Nemám důvod, lásko,“ tlačila dál. „Prostě ho chci jenom zabít.“

„Ale…“ zápěstí ji teď skutečně začalo bolet. Loki, který se dosud vzpamatovával opodál, nejspíš ztratil poslední naději, že mu někdo přijde na pomoc. Byl by se rozčiloval nad tím, jak uboze může někdo tak urozený zahynout, kdyby mu do krve nepronikal prudký jed. Měl co dělat, aby mu zatarasil cestu. „Ale to přece nejde… můj bratr… prosím, nechme to na jindy, není mi vůbec…“ Thorovi zakolísal hlas, zaklínadlo ho nechtělo pustit ze svých spárů. Jedna uměle vytvořená láska se srazila s přirozenou a upřímnou a nevěděla si s ní rady. Thorovi se točil celý svět.

„Tohle se nedá odkládat, drahý,“ spěchala Amora. Už byla blízko. Zápěstí jí pulzovalo bolestí, ale Loki už byl skoro zase na nohou a zuřil. Brzy na ni zaútočí znovu, a jestli tak učiní, všechna práce přijde vniveč. „Podívej se na něj, je na lopatkách, _zraněný_. Brzy bude po všem.“

„Prosím, prosím, to ne…“ vzlyk, který se Thorovi dral z hrdla, se proměnil v zavrčení. V dlani natažené přímo před tváří své snoubenky měl zabodnutý vrhací nůž. Amora frustrovaně zařvala do nebes a Loki, bledý ze ztráty krve, soptil.

„To jsi hodil po ní, bratře?“ zaburácel Thor, v očích blesky, do slova a do písmene. Amora se hystericky rozhlížela.

„Ne! To je moje! Chtěla jsem tě donutit mě pustit, ty troubo!“ zakřičela, hlas jí přeskakoval.

„Ano, to jsem hodil já – a po ní! Mířil jsem přímo mezi oči,“ přiznal se Loki a jí se málem podlomily nohy. Ten idiot se snad vážně nechá zabít. Ach, bože, teď už Thora nezastaví. „Srdce evidentně nemá, tam nemělo cenu mířit.“

Když se Thor nepříčetně rozeřval a po bratrovi se vrhl, ozvalo se zakřupání a uprostřed horkého poledne se kolem hromovládce obalila tlustá vrstva ledu. Oči se mu sice hýbaly, ale tělo bylo nepoužitelné.

„Potřebuješ zchladit, ty přerostlé tele,“ vztekal se Loki, nešťastný a zoufalý. „Není divu, že ti stupidní zamilované kouzlo seškvaří mozek, neubránil by ses, ani kdyby ho na tebe seslal úplný amatér! _Ne, bratře, magie je pro ženy!_ “ zaječel a vrhl po Amoře rampouch, který se však neškodně zapíchl hned vedle ní. To ji vedlo k myšlence, jestli je vůbec naštvaný na ni. „A takhle to dopadá, když je něco jenom pro ženy, ty idiote! Podívej se na sebe!“

Led zapraskal a Lokimu sklaplo. Jedna vteřina ticha, napětí, hrůzy a naprostého děsu. V Lokiho očích se mihlo tolik emocí, až se z toho Amoře zatočila hlava. Nad nimi zaduněl hrom a do neviditelné clony nad Lokiho hlavou se zapíchlo několik desítek blesků. Mladší princ poskočil leknutím, kůže ho pálila a nohy brněly. Obrana držela. Led se rozpadl a neškodně dopadl do trávy. Mjolnir vibroval napětím, ale Thor se po něm vztekle ohlížel, jako by nechápal, co s ním vůbec má dělat.

Kladivo těžklo, až postupně kleslo k zemi, kde zůstalo sedět, zatímco Thorovi se třásly ruce a plnil ho větší a větší vztek.

„I ten kus nářadí má víc rozumu než ty!“ neodolal Loki. Amora si schovala tvář do dlaní. Když je někdo mistrem přilévání oleje do ohně, nejspíš je smířen s možností, že by ho to jednou mohlo stát život. „Ten má jeden úkol – uznat, jestli jsi hoden jeho síly. Což evidentně nejsi, zelenina by neměla být ozbrojená.“

A k jejímu překvapení po ní mrskl další rampouch, ostřejší, menší, vzteklejší. Ten už se trefil, ale jen maličko. Thor se k ní vyděšeně otočil. Tvář mu zrudla vztekem. Jedna věc je chytnout jí těsně před tváří dýku, která by jí rozpárala obličej – to bylo ještě příliš potenciální na to, aby se Thor zbláznil úplně. Ale tohle malé škrábnutí...

Ruply jí nervy.

„Celé jsi to pokazil! Proč se jednou nemůžeš držet plánu!“ řvala jako smyslů zbavená. Mladší princ nemohl mít tušení, o jakém plánu mluví, ale odpověděl smysluplně.

„Kdybys mi o nějakém plánu v první řadě řekla, tak se ho možná držím!“ křikl na ni zpátky. To bylo fér, ale ona nebyla v rozpoložení, kdy by to uznala.

„Nesmysl! Přestaň na mě útočit, ty blázne! Jestli mě vážně zraníš, Thor tě zabije!“

„Tak se mám nechat zabít tebou! Jak laskavé! Netřeba na mne brát takové ohledy!“

„Myslím to dobře, Loki, prosím, věř mi!“

„To by ses napřed nesměla tak dobře pojistit, že už ti nikdy neuvěřím!“

„Nech mne, abych tě znovu ohrozila!“

„Dýka v žaludku je málo?!“

„To bylo omylem a otřepal ses moc rychle! Navíc jsi ji po mně hned potom hodil, pokazil jsi to!“

„Tak já jsem to pokazil! To je neuvěřitelné.“

Kam se poděl malý ufňukaný bratříček, na kterého si hrál ještě před chvilkou? Dokud hrál na city, fungovalo to skvěle. Kde je Frigga, kde je Odin, proč se tady za denního světla schylovalo k bratrovraždě a nikdo se tomu nesnažil zabránit? Tohle se přece vůbec nemělo stát!

Čas se zastavil.

Nikdo z nich se nehýbal. Lokiho poslední slova visela ve vzduchu, Amora ztěžka oddychovala a Thor jenom stál… a zíral na svou dlaň.

„To ne,“ vydechl mladší princ najednou, v očích naprostou hrůzu. „To ne, ne, ne!“ Teleportoval se k bratrovi, a objevil se tam akorát v čas na to, aby ho zachytil. Čarodějce chvilku trvalo, než si spojila vrhací nůž s mokvající ránou v jeho dlani. Jen na malý okamžik ji zachvátila panika, když si uvědomila, že jí Loki skutečně mířil mezi oči, a nebýt Thora a jeho pohotové reakce, byla by na místě mrtvá, a kdyby ne na místě, pak by ji pomalu a bezpochyby bolestivě zabil jed, který se ještě před chvílí pokoušel o život svého vlastního stvořitele.

Jako ve snách ušla posledních pár kroků, až stanula nad dvojicí v trávě. Rozhlédla se kolem sebe, do očí ji udeřila vzpomínka na nádhernou zahradu a do hlavy jí vnutila výčitky, že ji takhle zpustošili. Někde byly ohořelé keře, někde se v letním slunci rozpouštěly zbytky ledových úlomků, některá místa byla shořelá od kouzel nebo blesků, kousek od nich se s hlínou mísila krev a odporně nažloutlá tekutina, kterou Loki extrahoval ze svého těla s takovou vervou, až s ní vzal i nadměrné množství krve a vůbec se na to neohlížel.

„Nezavírej oči, Thore,“ vrátil ji Lokiho hlas zpátky na zem. „Dívej se na mě a soustřeď se.“ Byl to roztřesený tón, který neměl šanci znít rozvážně a klidně. Amora věděla, že právě strach v Lokiho hlase Thora udržuje při vědomí. „Nehýbej se a zhluboka dýchej. Za chvilku to bude,“ pokračoval mladší princ s instrukcemi, zatímco v roztřesených dlaních svíral Thorovu poraněnou ruku.

Mohla bych ho klidně zabít, uvědomila si Amora kdesi vzadu v hlavě, ani se nad tou myšlenkou nepozastavila. Stačilo by úplné minimum.

Najednou k ní Loki prudce vzhlédl, v očích bezmoc a slzy na krajíčku. Lekla se, že ji slyšel.

„Já už…“ zajíkl se a musel se znovu nadechnout. „Už nemůžu. Prosím,“ natáhl k ní ruku a ona ji bez rozmýšlení sevřela. Jakmile se jeho magie spojila s tou její, bylo to pro ni jako facka, bral si sobecky a bezohledně, ale ona ani nepípla. Stála dál a držela. Snad na malý moment zadoufala, že si vezme všechnu a ona se nebude muset dívat na to, jak přivedla celý národ do neštěstí.

Thor lapal po dechu a oči se mu protočily v sloup. Loki se roztřásl ještě víc.

„Ach ne, ne, ne, prosím, to ne,“ mumlal si pod nos, a utrhl si tolik energie, až to Amoru poslalo do kolen. Dopadla do trávy vedle nich a ztěžka oddychovala, ale nepouštěla se. Nejspíš by nemohla, ani kdyby chtěla. „Thore, ne. To jsem nechtěl. Bohové, tohle jsem nechtěl, nikdy bych… bratře, prosím, neodcházej.“

Amora odvrátila tvář.

„Nemyslel jsem to vážně,“ vzlykl mladší z princů najednou, jak si vzpomněl na všechno, co řekl, a myšlenka na to, že by Thor musel do Valhally s těmi slovy v živé paměti, ho k smrti děsila. „Ne-nevypadá to tak, ale mám tě rád. Proč mě nutíš tohle říkat!“ zařval vztekle a vpustil do krvácející dlaně tolik vlastní magie, až se na okamžik bál, že se na místě vyvrátí. „Prosím tě, nenechávej mě tady samotného. Neumírej, nemůžeš… nechtěl jsem… vydrž. Vydrž, ještě chvilku, ještě... pomůžu ti. Zvládnu to. Neboj se, budeš v pořádku.“

Thor cosi z posledních sil zakňučel, Amora mu nerozuměla ani slovo, ale Loki evidentně ano. Znovu do něj pustil svou sílu a čelem se opřel o to jeho. „Nemyslel jsem to tak, nechtěl jsem na tebe být tak zlý,“ mumlal tichounce, jako by nechtěl, aby ho kdokoli jiný slyšel, snad ani Thor ne. „Mám tě rád, bratře, vždycky jsem měl a vždycky budu.“

Když do zahrady vběhla k smrti vyděšená královna, našla dva bezvědomé prince a jednu uplakanou čarodějku.

***

Trvalo jen krátce, než k sobě přišel hysterický Loki, a trvalo o něco déle, než se i Thor dostal z nejhoršího. Hned poté, co se potvrdilo, že korunní princ přežije, si Loki oddychl a udělal krok vzad od postele, kde ještě před chvílí drtil bratrovu nezraněnou ruku. Sám byl bledý jako stěna, a kdyby mu zbyla jen trocha energie a magie, nejspíš by šel a pokusil se zabít příčinu celého fiaska.

Frigga se na Amoru zamyšleně mračila. Blonďatá čarodějka uhýbala pohledem. Už si stihla prohlédnout úplně celou komnatu; vydedukovat stáří nábytku a odhadnout jména knih i počet jejich stran.

„Takže… to kouzlo je podle všeho venku. Všechna vyšetření dávají negativní výsledky. Ale nebyla to situace, na kterou jsi mě připravovala, když jsme plánovaly. Co se tedy stalo?“ zeptala se královna, tiše, zmateně, stále ještě ustaraně. Kdyby si v pravou chvíli nevšimla, že oba její synové dýchají, byla připravená Amoru zabít na místě. Místo toho ji po pár hodinách na ošetřovně odtáhla do svých komnat a rozhodla se ji jednak vyslechnout, a jednak schovat před jejími potenciálními katy, ať už by to byl Odin nebo Loki.

Ten na její dotazy, co se stalo, odpověděl chladně a bez váhání: „Můj jed nejspíš nějak kolidoval s tím zaklínadlem a léčivá magie pak vytáhla oboje. Kdybych to věděl, byl bych Thora propíchl už dávno.“

Amora byla oslabená a stále roztřesená, ale srdce jí tlouklo o něco klidněji. Nevěděla, jestli je to vyčerpáním nebo úlevou, ale cítila se podivně rozechvěle, dojatě a křehce, neustále se o ni pokoušely slzy.

„Jsem si jistá, že Loki vám řekl něco jiného,“ začala, na tváři jemný úsměv. „Jed jen dělal svoji práci – pomalu Thora zabíjel. S tím kouzlem nemohl nic udělat. Umělá láska zmizela sama, když prohrála svůj souboj s tou pravou,“ zašeptala, protože měla takové tušení, že kdyby ji uslyšel Loki, už by ho od vraždy nezastavil ani Ragnarok. Frigga se k ní naklonila.

„Takže přece jen se pokusil o sugestivní magii?“ odtušila. Amora jen potřásla hlavou.

„To vůbec nebylo třeba. Cokoli umělého by je oba zničilo a já jsem ráda, že se stalo to, co se stalo. Situace se vyřešila sama.“ Snad to bylo tajnůstkářské, ale viděla, že Frigga chápe, když jí zjihl pohled a její rysy zjemněly.

„Ach tak,“ odvětila tiše. Nebylo sice po všem, ale měla teď jiné věci na práci, kromě diplomatického odvolávání svatby a všech příprav i snaha o nějaké obratné informování jejího manžela. Odmávla čarodějku a už jí nevěnovala pozornost. Amora se pomalu zvedla a vyšla na chodbu. Zamířila ven. Z chodby, která vedla k ošetřovně, zaslechla šťastný smích a jakési rozčilené mumlání. Thor byl zase jako rybička a podle všeho pro něj neznamenal tolik její pokus o převrat jako Lokiho poslední slova.

Thor už byl napůl venku ze spárů jejího zaklínadla, když ležel Loki v trávě a s klením ze sebe odstraňoval poslední zbytky jedu, ale byla to Lokiho slova, která kouzlo vystrnadila úplně. Nemohla uvěřit tomu, že stačilo tak málo. Přitom mladšího prince jako by to stálo úplně všechno.

Snad tohle vědomí ji neustále tak otravně dojímalo k slzám. Snad vzpomínka na Lokiho hrůzu a Thorovy slzy štěstí, když mu jeho odměřený bratr poprvé řekl, co pro něj znamená. Necítila to, ale viděla to jasně – ten moment, kdy to zatracené kouzlo opouštělo Thorovo srdce i jeho mysl, a on se znovu vrací zpátky sám k sobě. Všechny Lokiho nadávky a nenávistné pokřiky pro něj ztratily význam a ona v jeho myšlenkách pozbyla své postavení, svou důležitost. Pustila pak Lokiho ruku a nechala ho, ať se pomalu sveze k zemi. Thor ho k sobě přitiskl a sám pomalu upadal do sladkého bezvědomí. Jed byl z větší části pryč, zaklínadlo docela pryč, a Frigga tady.

Jen matně si uvědomovala, že se bude muset na nějakou dobu ztratit. Kolem nohou jí proběhl ježek s jakýmsi malým červeným pláštíkem na bodlinách. Vydala se domů.


End file.
